


Kidnapped Then Loved by The Razor's Edge

by Razors_Edge



Category: Razor's Edge, Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Kidnapping, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: I got about 20 yards ahead of her and turned to wave. She was still sitting and I could see the wheels turning so I just picked up my pace and kept walking towards my van. When I got to the van, I could see her starting to walk in my direction and pulled out my can of ether and a facecloth I had stored in the glove box. My thoughts raced through me like a freight train. Was I really going to do this.I was ready when she got to the van and she opened the door and jumped in, throwing her back pack on the floor in front of her. As she turned to grab the seat belt, I covered her nose and mouth with the cloth. She struggled for about three seconds, then slumped forward. I had done it. Now what.I pulled her into the back of the minivan and duct taped her feet and legs, hands and arms then put a piece over her mouth, then slipped a pillow case over her head. I had her. My heart was pounding like a drum, my breathing shallow actually terrified at what I had just done. I covered her up with a blanket, hopped back into the drivers seat and took off, slowly at first then quickly hit the highway heading home.





	Kidnapped Then Loved by The Razor's Edge

Kidnapped Then Loved

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2013

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One

My wife Maria Stevens, who worked for an all girl school had invited a few of the young girls from her grade 3 and grade 4 class back to the house one day and it was then that I discovered a dark side hidden deep. The events of the day brought it bubbling to the top.

My wife had been an elementary school teacher for many many years and recently had devised a reward system in her class, rewarding any girl who scored above 3.75 with a BBQ one month and an outing to an amusement park or the movies the next. It was an enormous success and for the first few months there were only two or three girls who made the grade but after several months there was consistently between 10 and 12 girls who made the grade.

Last month they had gone to the movies and this month was BBQ month and it was that BBQ day that my whole life changed and the demon in me awakened.

There were 9 girls invited over that day and I had spent the morning mowing and trimming the lawn, cleaning all the lawn furniture, cleaning the BBQ and preparing hamburger patties and jumbo hot dogs. Everything was ready and around 2:00 the girls started to arrive. The mothers of all the girls just dropped them off and drove away. The program was approved by the school and all the mothers knew my wife and I well so there was no concern.

My wife was busy playing games with them in the back yard and I was busy in the kitchen. Occasionally one or two would come into the house to use the bathroom all giggly like little girls are supposed to be. I paid them no mind and continued my kitchen chores, preparing tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber and onions for the burgers and hot dogs.

Around 3:00 my wife called me outside and said she was feeling a little faint and would I go sit with the girls for a few minutes while she went to the bathroom.

The girls were all sitting in a circle on the freshly cut grass and a space where my wife had been sitting. "Am I supposed to sit here?" I questioned.

"Yes Mr. Stevens" came the chorus

"You can call me Harold OK. I have known you all for a few years now so when you come over call me Harold"

"OK Harold" came the chorus

I sat down and it was explained to me that we were playing I Said, but because it was only girls it was all She Said . It would start out with one girl telling something to the girl next to her and she would repeat it to the next girl and so on until it came to the last girl and she would repeat out loud what the first girl had whispered. It was comical to say the least and usually what was repeated never came close to what the first girl had said. After a few rounds I began to notice the girls.

A few of them had worn shorts but some had worn skirts and were all sitting in various positions. One girl in particular was sitting with her legs up and her knees under her chin and I had a clear, unobstructed view of her panties and not just her panties. I turned my eyes away but almost immediately my gaze returned. Her panties had slid to one side and one of her outer labia was clearly visible.

I felt my cock jerk and was mortified. As she moved back and forth her little girl pussy, her hairless little girl pussy was the center of my attention and couldn't seem to keep from sneaking peeks at it. I began to notice the other girls as well. Another girl was sitting cross legged and wore a pair of baggy shorts and I could see right down the pant leg and I swore she wasn't wearing panties because it looked like I could see her pussy crack but it could have been a shadow. My gaze though always returned to the labia girl. 

My cock was hard now and as we played the game, I used every excuse when listening and then repeating to try and sneak a peek at the other girls who were sitting with their legs up or sitting cross legged. Little girls are so unconscious of their pussies and had no idea that I was sneaking peeks between their legs.

My cock was pulsing in my shorts and I could feel pre cum dribbling from the end, wetting my leg. After almost 20 minutes or so I excused myself and with great difficulty hid my erection as I got up and turned to go back into the house to see what was keeping my wife.

"Maria" I called but got no reply. "Maria" a bit louder as I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Still got no reply. I turned into the doorway of the bathroom and there lay my wife, face down on the floor, not moving.

Panic struck me. She was not breathing. I yelled at the top of my lungs for help and started CPR. In under a minute all the girls were crowding around the bathroom door. 

"Call 911 quickly, call 911" I screamed

It was several more minutes before I heard the wail of a siren. I sent the girls out to the street to wait for the ambulance. When they arrived, they rushed through the house led by a couple of girls, directly to the bathroom where I was still performing CPR.

I backed off and let the attendants do their job but they were just shaking their heads looking at one another and finally they stopped. It was over. They put her into a body bag and told me to follow them to the hospital. I told the attendants that I would need to make some phone calls first and that I would be along in about 15 minutes or so. I told the girls to call their mothers and let them know what happened. I spoke to one mother whom I knew and asked her to lock up the house and I would call later and fill her in on what the situation was.

When I got to the hospital, I was informed that my wife had a heart attack. She had consulted doctors in the past about a slight pain in her chest but all tests were inconclusive. I guess I should have been a little more concerned when she felt faint but I chalked it up the stresses of an early morning and getting prepared for the girls arrival.

Chapter Two

A few months later, I was advised by the school that her medical insurance had a life insurance policy in the amount of 1 million dollars and our private insurance policies on each other of 2.5 million and our mortgage insurance left me with the house paid off and 3.5 million dollars in the bank.

I had just turned 43 and was in great physical condition and decided to retire from work and take it easy during my grieving process. I started spending a lot of time browsing the Internet and one thing that was constantly on my mind was little girl pussy. I began downloading pictures from binary newsgroups but because of all the pornography laws could find very little in the way of little girl porn. 

I was becoming obsessed with little girl pussy and one day read a story about a guy who had kidnapped a young girl and kept her for almost a year as his sex slave. It was after reading that story that the really dark side in me came to the light of day.

I devised my plan to kidnap a young girl from another city. I sold my house in the city for nearly 500 thousand dollars and bought a 100 acre farm 63 miles outside the city. I came out almost 65 thousand dollars ahead. The farm house was fairly large and in good shape and there were several large outbuilding. One of the outbuildings was a long barn for machinery and was surrounded by trees and backed onto a forest that stretched for several miles. The closest farm house was over three miles away.

I hired a contractor to build a large fence to surround the farm house and outbuildings and a secure gate complete with camera and intercom system. That cost me nearly 24 thousand dollars.

I purchased a 2 ton Ford truck because my new minivan was not meant to haul gravel. I purchased cement, gravel, sand, lumber, foam and glass insulation, drywall and all the material necessary to build a sound proof room to hide my future captive.

My premeditation was getting the best of me and my obsession with kidnapping a little girl controlled me.

I also purchased a welder and compressor and a variety of air driven and electric power tools and hand tools. I had been a construction superintendent for a mining operation so I was very familiar with construction methods and use of all types of machinery and tools.

Before I started building the secret room I concealed the entrance with a metal shelving system with one part on hinges that would allow me to step into a 2 meter anti room, close it then open the door to the secret room. The back of the shelving system was insulated with foam and 6 inches of batt insulation then dry walled over metal studs.

It took me nearly a year to complete the room and nobody knew it was there as I had never invited anyone to the farm. 

The room measured 15 feet deep by 30 feet wide with a big bathroom and shower in one corner toilet and bidet and a kitchen counter with a small apartment sized fridge in the other corner and a closet recessed into the wall. The bathroom and sink emptied into a large septic tank behind the building in the forest.

The double bed was new, with a top of the line mattress and box spring and a leather Lazy Boy recliner topped it off. On one wall was a McDonalds style table bolted to the wall and two chairs cemented into the floor.

The floor with the exception of the bathroom and a strip in front of the counter and fridge and an area around the table was covered in plush burgundy carpet. 

The fresh air heat and ventilation system were concealed in the anti-room.

I purchased a wide screen TV and a nice stereo unit along with a huge selection of music and videos and a Playstation 4 with a large selection of games. I knew the room was 100% sound proof because I had played all types of music at maximum volume and then strolled around outside in the yard, listening carefully, my ear to the ground and in the barn standing directly in front of the shelving unit. Not a sound could be heard. It was perfect.

I installed a high tech pan and zoom camera that was concealed behind a one way mirror and had an unobstructed view of the entire room including the bathroom because the doorway was angled and didn't have a door and the shower didn't have a curtain.

Chapter Three

Now that the room was complete phase two scared the hell out of me and one hears about the horrors of being caught with even pornography, never mind an actual kidnapping. Spending the rest of my life in jail being ass fucked by some maniac just didn't sit well and for nearly three months I fought with myself.

In the end however, I decided to at least go through the motions of it and on several occasions drove to a few different cities in different directions, each at least 200 miles away. I would cruise the playgrounds and the school yards for most of the day looking at the little girls through the high powered camera I had purchased, equipped with a very powerful zoom lens . I could park a block away and still get panty close ups and snapped hundreds of pictures. 

I was pretty scared the whole time I was doing it and feared getting caught or pulled over by the police but because I was parked so far away and the windows on my minivan were blacked out nobody even saw me taking pictures. Even still I was scared shitless and shaking the first day. The second day I was a bit more calm and on the third day I figured I had my routine pretty much safe.

I had hundreds of pictures and a few days after my last trip I finally got up the nerve to copy them to my computer and have a look. I created a container using Truecrypt and assigned a very strong password to it and copied all the pictures into it. 

Day one pictures were pretty lousy only because I was shaking so much. Day two pictures were much better and I had some really good clear images of little girl panties when they were on the swings and the tire swing. The monkey bars were the best with bummy panty shots. It is amazing how little girls bums are so perfectly shaped. Day three pictures where much better but because I was parked a little further away didn't really offer much.

As I was reviewing the pictures again the next day one in particular, a day two shot of a little girl probably about 9 or 10 years old caught my attention. She seemed alone and it didn't look like any of the other girls even talked to her. I decided to go back to the day two school again and get a few more shots of the loner.

The next day I left early in the morning and arrived at the parking spot before school started. I waited in the back of the minivan just in case anyone saw me in the drivers seat and would therefore be able to identify me as some pervert parked in a school zone taking pictures of little girls.

The little loner was again seated in the same spot as before and nobody even paid her any attention. She had one foot up on the bench and her little pleated skirt bunched into her lap. The pictures I got were stunning and in several I snapped in rapid succession I could see her cleft clearly defined as her panties dug into her little pussy. I cock sprang to life and I knew then that she was going to be my little captive.

I waited all day for her to get out of classes and then followed at a safe distance. She was definitely the one I wanted. She was at least 10 years old, had long brown hair pulled into a pony tail that draped over her right shoulder.

Her face was round and her full lips pouted. Her pleated school uniform skirt swayed when she walked. I figured she weighed about 70 pounds and even though she was around 10 years old she had titties, couldn't say how big but she had them.

She walked down the sidewalk past a few shops and entered a video store. I parked the van and walked across the street and was about to enter the video store a few minutes behind her but knew that would be a mistake. I didn't need anyone putting a face to someone even remotely connected to her disappearance, so I went back to the van and waited for her to come out. I followed her for a few more blocks and she stopped and sat down on a park bench. She sat there for almost an hour then got up and continued into a residential district and I decided it was time to call it a day. It was now almost 5:00 and still had a three hour drive home but decided I would return tomorrow.

Chapter Four

The next day I left the house at about 10:30 and drove back parking my van in a subdivision a few blocks from the park bench and was hoping that this was her way home. I could see her coming, alone head down looking quite sad actually. I waited for her to sit down on the bench and then got out of the van and headed her way. I paid her no attention even when I sat down on the other end of the bench. It was almost half an hour before she spoke.

"Hey mister, do you live around here?" 

"No, I came here to do some shopping and decided to take a rest before I head back home" 

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?" 

"No it is actually nice for someone to talk to me" 

"What is your name?" 

"My name is Susanna Marshall and I am 10 years old. My mother and step dad are never home until later and so I like to come here and sit for a while before I go home" .

Her eyes were a beautiful hazel but dull, no sign of a happy little girl.

"My name is Harry" . It was a lie but I was certainly not going to give her my real name.

"So I guess you spend a lot of time alone then huh?" 

"Yup and most of the kids in school don't talk to me either" 

"Why is that, I wonder?" turning towards her and moving a little closer.

"I don't know but the girls tease me and tell me I smell bad and that I am ugly" 

"Do you think I smell bad?" 

"Well I can't smell you from here so that has to be a good sign, no?" 

She giggled and moved a bit closer and I leaned over and smelled her hair. It did have a smell but not that bad but there was a faint odor that smelled more like body odor.

"Does your Mom wash your cloths often?" 

"No she doesn't and there is never any laundry soap and her and my Dad are always drunk after work so I pretty much have to take care of it myself" 

"Well I will be honest with you, you probably don't smell bad but your cloths definitely do"

She started to cry and I didn't know what to do, so I patted her on the head and told her everything was going to be alright. I hadn't seen a car or a person pass by since I sat down. I decided that today was about as good a chance as I was going to get and I started to tremble at the thought. Could I do this. Should I do this. Once you step over the line, there is no turning back. You are committed at that point and the consequences are life altering.

"Would you like to take a ride with me, I can drive you home if you like?" 

"You seem quite nervous, is there something wrong?" 

"No but you know I am quite nervous, I think you are a wonderful little girl and your parents certainly don't realize it"

"Where do you live?" 

"Oh quite a ways from here, at least 30 or more blocks in a really crappy part of town" 

I didn't say anything and just let my offer hang there.

"Well maybe I could go with you but my Mom and my teachers say I should never talk to strangers and definitely don't go anywhere with one" hesitantly.

"Well, never mind then but I need to be going soon anyway so it was nice meeting you" and got up, starting to walk away.

I got about 20 yards ahead of her and turned to wave. She was still sitting and I could see the wheels turning so I just picked up my pace and kept walking towards my van. When I got to the van, I could see her starting to walk in my direction and pulled out my can of ether and a facecloth I had stored in the glove box. My thoughts raced through me like a freight train. Was I really going to do this.

I was ready when she got to the van and she opened the door and jumped in, throwing her back pack on the floor in front of her. As she turned to grab the seat belt, I covered her nose and mouth with the cloth. She struggled for about three seconds, then slumped forward. I had done it. Now what.

I pulled her into the back of the minivan and duct taped her feet and legs, hands and arms then put a piece over her mouth, then slipped a pillow case over her head. I had her. My heart was pounding like a drum, my breathing shallow actually terrified at what I had just done. I covered her up with a blanket, hopped back into the drivers seat and took off, slowly at first then quickly hit the highway heading home.

After about 45 minutes I could hear her struggling and told her to be still and as long as she kept still nothing bad would happen to her.

Chapter Five

It was dark when I got home and I backed the van into the barn, opened up the anti-room and hauled my little girl out by her feet. She struggle but with all the tape I used, she was no trouble at all. I carried her into the secret room and dropped her onto the bed then went back and locked the barn, locked the anti-room and the door to the secret room. I was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Susanna, I have kidnapped you and I won't hurt you as long as you cooperate, do you understand me?" 

I pulled the pillow case from her head and sheer terror was written all over her lovely little face, her eyes were alive with fear and filled with tears.

I pulled off the tape on her mouth and she immediately began to scream. I didn't know what was going to happen next but I don't know who was more afraid, me or her.

"Calm down Susanna, nobody can hear you and I know you are scared and so am I but nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise" rather loudly trying to out do her screaming.

I decided to leave her alone for a while and fix some dinner, she was still bound and even if she made it onto the floor, there was nothing she could break or kick down to help her. The room was pretty much damage proof and no sharp objects were stored anywhere.

I went to the house and fixed Mac and Cheese and hot dogs, one of my bachelor favorites and prepared a tray. When I got back to the room thankfully she had stopped screaming but as soon as she saw me she started her pleading.

"Please Harry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise, Oh God please let me go, please don't do this Harry. Please" she whimpered tears rolling down her face.

"I am not going to hurt you Susanna but I can't let you go and I think you know that so just calm down and I will free your arms so you can eat something"

Her struggling on the bed had ridden her skirt up and was bunched around her waist. I could see a small wet spot on the front of her panties. My cock was already hard as a rock just looking at the little groove in the front of her panties. 

"Do you need to go to the bath room before you eat?"

"Yes I need to peepee really bad but how can I" she whimpered

"OK, now listen I will undo all the tape if you promise not to do anything stupid, OK. You can't get out of here. Nobody can hear you if you scream. We are miles from anyone and this room is sound proof so shut the hell up OK. Promise me" 

"I promise" she said crying hard

I pulled all the tape from her arms and legs and stepped back away from the bed and pointed to the bathroom. She almost leaped off the bed and headed for the door but it was locked from the inside and I had the key around my neck. I let her go until she sunk down on the floor crying heavily.

I sat down on the bed.

"Listen, go peepee OK and then let's have something to eat. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to you"

She half crawled and half walked towards the bathroom.

"The bathroom doesn't have a door, are you going to look at me when I peepee? My Mom and my teachers were right about dirty old men wanting to look at little girls private parts. Are you going to watch me?" she yelled

"Well I hadn't planned on it but I will if you want me to"

"You fucking pervert. I hate you. Of course I don't want you to watch me pee. What kind of pervert wants to watch little girls pee?"

I turned my back, knowing full well that I would have a video to watch later.

I could hear her tingle and waited patiently for her to finish.

"Wash your hands and come sit down and eat"

She washed her hands for almost a minute then moved cautiously across the room and slid into the seat opposite me, fear still written in her eyes. 

"Just eat OK and we can talk some more in the morning" 

I spoke to her softly and told her there was juice and pop in the fridge as well as fresh fruit so if she got thirsty or hungry she could have anything she wanted. I had laced her Mac and Cheese with a couple of Valium. She was hungry and gobbled it down and ate the two hot dogs as well.

"Go wash your hands and then come sit down and relax a bit" 

She sat down in the Lazy Boy and I watched her slowly get drowsy and finally dropped her head dropped to the side and she was out.

I got a towel from the bathroom and laid it on the bed, then laid her on the floor. She still wasn't quite out yet but was limp as a rag. I began taking off her blouse and was amazed at the site of her two little baby girl titties. They were so pink and puffy and were at least a mouthful and their nipples had just started to puff up and each had tiny white little bumps around the edges. I figured she weighed about 70 pounds, thin arms but strong shoulders, a slightly pudgy stomach and although she didn't really have hips yet, she did have little baby fat love handles.

I continued removing her skirt and then her panties. My heart was pounding like a drum when I finally gazed at her perfect little pussy. Not a single hair anywhere and her clitoral hood was large and quite puffy. Her labia were long and all crinkly. I got up close to her and smelled her. Her pussy had a strong scent, not really unpleasant but certainly a dirty little pussy.

I picked her up and placed her on the towel on the bed. She wasn't a skinny girl and other than her handles she was not fat. Her skin was soft as butter and each of her muscles were well defined, probably from the distance walked every day to school and back. I then went to the bathroom to get a cloth and some shower gel, then got a plastic pail from under the sink and filled it with lukewarm water.

I sponged bathed her everywhere, not an inch missed paying a great deal of attention to her pussy, my treasure, the reason she was here. It was a beautiful little thing all pink on the inside with her inner labia a slightly darker shade of pink. I had my little girl, now I just had to keep her. She had the cutest little ass, full and firm with deep dimples just above her cheeks. She didn't look like it when I picked her up but she was a beautiful little girl.

I tucked her into the bed naked and pulled the covers up under her chin, kissed her on the forehead, grabbed the dirty plates and dimmed the lights and headed to the house. 

I turned on the monitor and watched her sleeping for a few minutes then went to bed. It was already 11:45 and I thought she would be sleeping late.

Chapter Six

I woke up around 7:00 and turned on the camera monitor connected to my computer. She was still asleep but had pushed the covers down and was laying on her side. The room temperature was set to 74 degrees and because of all the insulation would not be affected by either heat or cold. I must admit my choice of camera was a good one because the picture was as clear as the eye could see and when I zoomed in on her little baby girl titties, her nipple filled the screen with perfect clarity. She was such a little beauty.

I watched her sleep for nearly an hour, watching the slow rhythmic motion of her chest on each breath. When she finally stirred and rolled over dragging the sheet with her, she exposed the dimples on her lower back. I panned up and down her spine noticing just how perfect she was. I was in heaven and my cock was pulsing so hard. I have never been one for masturbation but I relieved myself watching her.

At around 9:00 she rolled over to face the camera again instinctively pulling the sheet up under her chin, a look of contentment on her face. I wondered how that would change once she woke up and realized that last night wasn't a dream. What was I in for today. There was no turning back now and my attraction to her had only increased after my masturbation this morning.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and immediately bolted to a sitting position pulling the sheet up around her and started crying. She cried hard and loud the tears like tiny rivers, running down her cheeks, her cute little nose now beet red and running.

I waited nearly 15 minutes watching her then decided to go see her. When I entered the room, she cowered in the corner of the bed.

"Please don't hurt me, please I will be good. I promise I won't cause any trouble. Just don't hurt me, please" she wailed

"Whoa little girl, whoa, I told you last night I was not going to hurt you and you have to believe me when I tell you that. If I was going to hurt you or rape you it would have already happened, so just calm down and stop crying. Trust me, I am not going to hurt you" 

"You also need to know that I will punish you if you are bad and when I mean punish I mean, I will put you over my knee and warm your behind but I won't hurt you" 

"Well why did you kidnap me, if you aren't going to hurt me?" she whimpered.

"Well that is a good question and I will try to explain it to you and hopefully you will understand. I know what I am about to tell you is not correct but it is what it is and you have to know that I cannot let you go"

I relayed to her the BBQ and looking at the little girls and how one little girl had her pussy showing and how excited I got when I saw that and how my wife had died during the party and how I was now infatuated with little girls and liked to look at them. I explained it to her in total then waited for her to react.

"What did you do with my cloths? Did you look at me last night? What did you do to me?" 

"Well, I washed your cloths and right now they are in the dryer. I took all your cloths off because they smelled bad and I didn't want you sleeping in a nice clean bed. After I took off your cloths, I gave you a sponge bath and I looked at your body, every inch of your body. I touched you everywhere but didn't do anything to you last night other than bath you, put you into the bed and kiss you on the forehead"

"But you didn't do anything bad to me did you?" 

"Like what?" 

"Well you know. I know what happens you know, I am only 10 years old but I know all about sex and good and bad touching and all that stuff" she sputtered

"No I did touch you everywhere. I examined your body very closely and you are a very beautiful little girl. I bathed you and I must admit that I did wash your little pussy and your bummy and I must admit that I was excited by that but I didn't lick you or kiss you other than on your forehead" 

"What do you mean lick me?" 

"Well aren't you the curious one. Men like to lick girls pussies and bummies" 

"Eeeewwwwww, that is disgusting" 

"Well right now it might seem that way but trust me, if you let me once you will want it all the time" I laughed out loud

"I want to tell you now that you can ask me any question and I will give you an honest answer, doesn't matter what topic, ask me anything" 

"But, listen, right now I want you to go hop into the shower and wash your hair and I will go make you some breakfast and bring your cloths. I am sorry I threw your panties away, you will not wear any panties from now on unless I tell you to. I don't want to sound harsh but I have you here so I can look at you and I don't want anything blocking my view" 

"What do you mean look at me?"

"I want to see your body completely. I want to see your little titties, I want to see your pussy up close, I want to see your bummy up close and I will tell you how I want you to sit or stand or lay and you will do it or I will punish you"

Chapter Seven

"After breakfast I will show you how to work the TV and DVD and the Playstation" 

"You have a Play Station?" 

"Yup and I will be spending a lot of time with you watching movies, listening to music, playing games and just watching you. I am going out to buy you some new cloths tomorrow so for right now will have to make do with your school uniform. Now off to the shower with you"

"Are you going to watch me?" 

"Well, I would like to but seeing as how this is your first day, I can wait. But I want to watch you shower and peepee and poopoo and sleep and everything else" 

"If you don't mind, can I shower alone today. I am still quite afraid of you" 

"Sure Susanna, you can shower alone and you have no need to be afraid of me, you need to trust me that nothing bad is going to happen" 

"Something bad has already happened to me so trusting you, I am sorry but I can't" 

She started to cry again.

"Fair enough, fair enough. OK I will be back in about 30 minutes so have a good shower" 

I went to the monitor and watched as she looked around the room touching everything, opening the fridge and the cupboards. She turned around and looked at the door then turned to enter the bathroom. She still had the sheet wrapped around her. She stopped and listened turning towards the door again then seemingly satisfied that I wasn't there she stepped into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. 

I could hear her grunting a little so I suspected she was having a pooh. After several minutes she wiped herself, stood up and flushed the toilet. Susanna studied herself in the mirror set purposely low for a short person, a little girl. She smiled at herself then turned and stepped into the shower. I decided I could watch this later so headed to the kitchen.

I fixed some breakfast, toast and jam with apple juice and some fresh fruit, enough for the two of us then got her cloths out of the dryer, draped them over my shoulder and headed out to the room.

She was startled when I opened the door. She was standing in front of the mirror naked and immediately ran to the bed and grabbed the sheet pulling it up to cover her little girl body.

I put the food tray down on the table and then laid out her cloths on the bed and sat down in the recliner and swilled it to face the bed.

"Are you going to watch me get dressed?" with obvious tension in her voice.

"Well, I was thinking yes, after all that is the reason you are here and if you start giving me attitude I will have to punish you, are we clear on that Susanna?" 

The sternness in my voice started her crying again and sat down on the bed. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt me and I hate you, you are an asshole and I want to go home" she yelled at me rather loudly

"One more outburst and I will put you over my knee and spank you. Your only punishment will be spanking and I will spank you hard. I am trying to be nice to you and you repay me by calling me an asshole. In your eyes I may very well be but calling me names isn't going to change the fact that you are my captive so get used to it" 

"You said you wouldn't hurt me and now you are saying that you will spank me, how can I trust you when you lie like that. I hate you. You have ruined my life and I hate you" she yelled again

I got up off the chair and calmly sat down next to her on the bed and in one swift motion, pulled her across my knee and slapped her sweet little ass hard three times on each cheek and placed her back on the bed.

"Owwww, Owwww" she wailed

"Now you listen young lady, when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. I don't want any arguments. It doesn't matter what I tell you to do, I want you to do it and if you don't I will put you over my knee and smack your ass. This was your first time and therefor only three on each. so you mind your manners and we will get along just fine" 

My show of anger made her cry again. I got up and went and sat down in the recliner again and waited for her to put her cloths on.

She sat there for about 5 minutes glaring at me, kill written in her beautiful eyes. She picked up her blouse and pulled it to her nose. I know it smelled great because I washed it twice and used a fabric softener in the washer and a Bounce sheet in the dryer. I could see the look of appreciation on her face as she almost immediately stopped crying.

"Does it smell good?" 

"Yes it does but don't expect me to say thank you, I still hate you"

I didn't answer but her tone had softened a bit and just waited for her to start.

"Your breakfast is ready you know and I am hungry as well so the sooner you get your cloths on the sooner we can eat. Did you have a nice shower? Do you like the bathroom?

For a split second she responded almost pleasantly with "The shower was fantastic and I love the bathroom it is so clean and the shampoo smells so good" and then she caught herself. 

"I still hate you though" 

"That is OK, if I were you I would hate me as well but it is what it is and you can either go along with the situation or you can make it bad for yourself. I found it quite exciting actually to put you over my knee and smack that sweet ass of yours so be careful I just might smack it every day just for the hell of it. I like to look at little girl pussy and yours is very beautiful and I will be looking at it a lot and close up too" with a grin on my face.

"Yeah well you would wouldn't you" she snarled back at me

"Listen I don't have all day like you do so put the sheet down and put on your blouse and then your skirt and when you put on your skirt I want you to turn away from me"

"Why?"

"Just do as I say OK"

She put the sheet on the bed, ever so slowly and as she lifted her arm up to slip on the blouse her little nipples jutted out. They were so beautiful I wanted to just jump up and touch them, suck them into my mouth but fought the urge.

She slowly buttoned up the blouse and reached for the skirt and smelled it as well. 

"I don't have any panties" she exclaimed

"I told you that you will not wear any panties unless I tell you to, but today I am going out to buy you some new cloths and I will buy you some special panties and even though you don't have real titties yet I will even get you a training bra. I think it will look very sexy on you" 

"I do too have titties, they are just little but they are titties" she shot back

"Well yes technically you have titties and I must admit even though they are small, they are very beautiful little titties" 

"I hate you even more now" she said with a look that would kill.

She stood up and started to put on her skirt but I instructed her to turn around and when she bent over to step into the skirt, her bummy cheeks opened up like I thought they would and I caught a glimpse of her little rosebud and the smooth crinkled labia of her little girl pussy. Marvelous, just marvelous. A most beautiful site. My erection was like a pipe in my pants.

Chapter Eight

We sat and ate our breakfast and then I cleaned up the dishes. I showed her how to operate the TV and the DVD and showed her where the movies were. I explained to her that some of the movies might be inappropriate for little girls but then I didn't know I was going to have a little girl so she could pick and choose which ones she wanted to watch.

I slipped a few triple X movies into the cabinet and wondered what she would do if she actually started to watch one.

After the TV and DVD lesson I started the Playstation and showed her how to load a game and how to remove it. I explained that it was really important to be careful because a scratch could make a game useless.

For someone who hated me, she was pretty tuned into the TV and movies and really got off on the Playstation. 

It was already 11:00 and I thought I would just sit and relax a few minutes and watch her. She was busy with a game and sitting cross legged. I could only image what a site that must be so I decided to test her.

I got up from the chair and laid down beside her and a little in front and looked up at her. Eye to eye contact then glanced down looking up her skirt. It was short and pleated and the way it fell in front I couldn't see anything.

"Lift up your skirt, so I can see your pussy" 

I spoke very softly then looked back up eye to eye.

She glared at me. "Are you going to touch me" 

"No not unless you want me to and I think it is way too soon for that, no I just want to look" 

She hesitated, put the controller down on the rug and with a hand on each side rolled up the front of her skirt then picked up the controller and continued playing. I was less than 18 inches away from her amazing little treasure. I just laid there looking at it for nearly 20 minutes and I swear I could see it glistening meaning she was getting excited by my perverted request.

"You can put your skirt down now" She didn't and just continued playing.

"I am going to go now and do some shopping. I will be back in a few hours. Is there anything you want or need?" 

"Yeah, you can get me a get out of jail free card" 

"Very funny, unfortunately the stores are all out of those at this moment" 

She still didn't roll down her skirt. I left her there locking the door and securing the shelving unit and went to watch her on the monitor. She was just sitting there playing, still hadn't rolled her skirt down. After a few minutes she got up and went peepee and didn't wipe herself. Dirty little girl I thought to myself. A lesson in hygiene will be one of the next things to teach her. So far I was pretty pleased with the way everything turned out, I had myself a little girl and albeit a few little outbursts she was pretty obedient.

I locked the house and exited through the garage and headed down the highway to a town about 50 km away. It had a few large stores but I figured a trip to the mall was my best option. First I went to Zellers and picked up a shit load of new cloths and not a pair of jeans, all short skirts nothing too tight and lots of light colors. The tops I got for her were mostly tank tops in contrasting colors. The girl at the store told me I had an eye for matching cloths.

Next I went to La Senza Girl and picked out some racy thong panties and a really cute lacy training bra. I was amazed at how little material you get for 15 dollars. I imaged Susanna in each of them, that plump little ass with nothing but a string running up the crack, tickling her rosebud.

I stopped off at a jewelry store and bought an 18K gold chain with an angel pendant and two matching chain bracelets, one for her wrist and one for her ankle. I then went to the Bay and bought a bottle of Coco perfume. Money was no object and my little girl was worth every penny.

I then went to Jack and Jill and picked up a pair of high heels . I knew the size because I looked at the shoes she had on and noted whether they fit or not when I undressed her.

At each store, the sales clerk told me that I must have a special daughter to shower her with the stuff I bought but I told them that my sister was coming to visit and she was bringing her little girl with her. I strung them the divorce thing and hence the little girl had no cloths etc. bullshit etc.

I was gone nearly two hours and wondered what might be happening back at the house so I quickly packed all my purchases and headed home. Once inside the house I checked the monitor. She had laid down on the bed with her feet facing the mirror. I had a direct look up the back of her legs but couldn't see anything. I decided to let her sleep and would surprise her with supper.

Chapter Nine

I made a very nice lasagna for supper with garlic bread and we both pigged out. She kept saying how full she was and how she hasn't eaten like this in a few years and that if I wasn't careful she was going to get fat on me. I figured she could use a few pounds but not any more than a few.

"Well young lady what say I go and clean up these dishes and I want you to go have a shower and don't put on any cloths. I want you to sit on the bed naked waiting for me. Oh and by the way, when you go peepee or pooh I want you to wash yourself after OK. I want you to wash your hands first and then I want you to wash your bummy and your pussy. So don't put on any cloths I have a surprise for you. Well actually a lot of surprises" 

"You aren't going to touch me are you" 

"What is with this touching question? Of course I am going to touch you. Do you think I went to all this trouble just to look at you. You are mine now and whatever I want to do to you, I will do and there isn't a thing you can do about it"

"However, I promise you that I will never hurt you and if I do decide to touch you, you will allow me to. You may not like it at first but you will allow me to touch you or kiss you or lick you or whatever else I want to do to you. I will tell you right now that I will be having sex with you and you will allow me to. Do you understand that?" 

"Sex, you are going to rape me? You said you won't hurt me" 

"Yes at some point we will have sex and no I will not rape you. When we do have sex it will be because you want to and trust me, at some point you will want to"

"So having said all that, the worst thing that will happen to you is me smacking your ass and you already know how to avoid that so just do as I say and we will get along just great" 

"Now go and shower like I told you and I will be back in a few minutes. Oh and just for your information you may not like me kissing and licking your pussy and your bummy at first but trust me you will love it" 

"Ewwww, that is so gross"

I packed up the dirty dishes, locked the door and headed to the house, loaded the dishwasher and gathered up all the things I had purchased and went back to the room.

She was still in the shower so I laid out all the bags on the floor beside the recliner and sat there watching her shower. She was so beautiful. I really enjoyed myself just watching her and every time I was close to her my cock got hard. She excited me immensely. 

I watched her dry off and she kept her eyes locked on mine but every few seconds I dropped my gaze to her little pussy for just a few seconds then resumed eye contact. After she was dry I told her to come and stand in front of me. She approached slowly and cautiously and I could see some terror in her eyes so I just sat back and waited until she was right in front of me. She had one arm across her little titties and her hand cupping her treasure.

"Put your hands down by your side Susanna" I instructed her. She slowly dropped her arm but still kept her pussy cupped. "Come on now the other one, I want to see your pussy" 

She hesitated a second then removed her hand and placed it by her side. There she was, naked in front of me but the terror was still in her eyes.

"So let's get started"

"Are you going to touch me now?"

"Well maybe a little but not how you think"

I reached into the bag with the perfume and pulled out the box and handed it to her. 

"I hope you like it, I know I do" 

"Well if you like it then I will probably hate it" 

She was being sarcastic but she took the box and opened it removing the bottle. She held it a few inches away from her neck and put one small squirt on each side.

"Wow, that smells so good" 

"I am glad you like it" 

"Just don't be getting too full of yourself I still hate you" 

"Fair enough"

Her answer was somewhat harsh but I thought she was softening up.

I pulled out the bag with the gold chain and bracelets.

"Turn around"

She stood there looking at me wondering what was going to happen. 

"Turn around Susanna"

I stood up. Susanna turned around but kept looking over her shoulder. Her ass was amazing and my cock was so hard. I unlocked the clasp on the necklace and slipped it around her neck and fastened it and sat back down. 

"You know for a little girl you have an amazing bum. Very beautiful. Now turn around again" 

I pulled out the bracelets. "Give me your wrist" and put on the bracelet. I knew she was turning a corner because the look on her face was priceless. The color of her skin really set off the color of 18K gold. Now put your foot up here on the chair between my legs. I leaned forward and fastened the ankle bracelet then turned my gaze to her pussy and sat back.

"You know you have the most amazing little pussy as well. I made an awesome choice when I got you. I am so pleased"

"Yah well just because you like me doesn't mean I like you"

"Well not now anyway but someday you will"

"Can I look in the mirror?" 

"Sure you can" 

She turned and walked to the mirror looking at her wrist then her ankle and then in the mirror held up her wrist against her chest admiring the necklace.

"How did you know I like angels?" 

"Well an angel for an angel. Do you like them?" 

"Oh I sure do, are they mine? Can I wear them all the time?" 

"Yes they are yours and I bought them for you to wear all the time" 

I caught her look of joy in the mirror and as sudden as I saw it she glared back at me. I kept looking down admiring her plump little ass and wondered what it would be like to shove my tongue in her little rosebud. I had heard from other locker room friends that the ladies really get off on having their bummy hole tongued. I wondered about what it would taste and smell like.

"You think you are pretty smart don't you. Do you think you can buy all these nice things and I won't hate you anymore"

"No,I don't care if you hate me. You are mine now and I will dress you the way I want you to dress and if you have a problem with that I can always clear it up with a couple of smacks on your ass" 

"Now stop being a little bitch and get over here and turn around" I commanded

I got out the training bra and told her to hold it in front while I fastened it in back. When my hand touched her it felt like she was on fire. My cock was twitching and I could feel my leg wet with the pre cum leaking copiously from the tip.

"Now turn around and let me see how that fits" I said firmly. I ran my fingers along the top edge of the tiny cups letting my fingers brush against her skin. She cringed a bit but then relaxed allowing me to check it out.

"What do you think? Is it comfortable? Do you think it is the right size?" 

"It is the smallest you can buy" 

"So you pervert did you get off touching me?" 

"It sounds to me like someone is begging for smacks. You must have liked the ones I gave you or you would kill the insults" 

"And as a matter of fact though I did enjoy the feel of your skin, and now I am going to enjoy myself some more" 

I pulled out a pair of lacy yellow thong panties and instructed her to turn around again. I held the panties close to the floor for her to step into and my ear was against her thigh. Once again she flinched when she felt me touch her but I continued.

"Now step into these panties here while I hold them for you" 

"I do know how to put on panties you know. I realize I am only 10 years old but I can put on my own panties if you don't mind" she hissed at me.

"Well I figured as much and if I had wanted you to put on your own panties I would have let you but you do as I say OK?" I barked back at her

"OooKaayyyy"

Her reply was a little softer, she was getting better at following orders but she was definitely a spunky little girl and I liked her for that. She lifted each foot and I pulled the panties up an nestled the thong between her bummy cheeks running my finger from close to her bummy hole which made her jump and all the way up to the waist band, letting it go with a little snap that made her jump again.

"Now listen carefully, I only want to say this once. If I tell you I want to see your pussy, I want you to take off your panties and hand them to me. Other than that you can wear your new panties all the time except to bed. You are to sleep naked. Do you understand" 

"Yes master, I understand" 

"Oh I am your master now am I?" 

"Well, aren't you?" 

She replied very politely.

"Well I guess I am"

I was loving this girl already and I just knew she and I were going to go a long ways together and I could hardly wait. Visions of licking her bald little pussy were dancing in my head but that would have to wait. This was only day one and we had already made significant progress.

Her ass looked stunning in the thong and the color was perfect for her.

"OK young lady I am going up to take care of some things and I will leave you alone with the other bags" 

I locked up and went back to the house. I logged onto my computer and launched the monitor program and got comfortable. Susanna was in front of the mirror. She turning left and right admiring herself in the mirror. She cupped her little titties and smiled then turned around to admire her cute little ass. She adjusted the thong, turning this way and that, then turned to admire the little patch covering her little pussy. Her cleft was clearly visible and watching her like this had me hard as a pipe, a bomb waiting to go off. 

She turned and bent to pick up one of the bags and placed it on the recliner and proceeded to remove each article of clothing, holding it up, turning it front to back and then placed it on the bed organizing each top then each little skirt until she was satisfied with the combination.

Susanna picked up each one and then stood in front of the mirror holding them up against her body, smiling and content. 

She chose the yellow top that matched her training bra and panties and the light green skirt. After she put them on she modeled in front of the mirror again pirouetting this way and that, the pleated skirt flaring up, showing her cute little ass. It was a sight to behold.

She tried on every outfit and then put the yellow and green combo back on and sat down in the recliner pulling her feet up, knees under her chin. I zoomed in on her pussy until it filled the screen. I swear there was a small wet spot on her panties.

I sat there watching her. She just sat there with a small smirk on her face, it was small but it was there.

I shut off the monitor and locked my office door and went back to the room, she didn't bother to look my way. I sat down on the arm of the recliner.

Chapter Ten

"So do you like the things I bought for you?" 

"Yeah they are really beautiful but I still hate you" I wanted so much to tell her about the monitor but decided it was best never to reveal anything.

"Well that's OK, I kind of half expected that but as long as you like the things I bought, liking me is not required. Obedience is though"

I decided to test her compliance. I told her to remove her panties and sit in the chair just as she was right then. I got up and turned on the TV and being early afternoon there wasn't really anything on.

When I turned around she had her panties in her hand, swinging them back and forth and was sitting with her knees under her chin. I crawled over to the recliner and sat down in front of her just totally in love with her treasure. She was definitely wet. I could see her juice glistening on her crinkly labia. I wanted so much to dive into her, to suck those beauties into my mouth, to suck her juices but I fought the urge. Time, time will tell. I just knew that she would be mine.

After about 5 minutes of looking at her pussy, I turned around and sat with my back resting on the recliner.

I held my hand up over my head "Give me your panties" 

I decided to gross her out and took her panties and held them to my face. Fucking amazing how they smelled. My cock almost leaped out of my pants. Just being around her was enough to cause an erection but the smell of her panties made an erection made of steel. I sniffed her panties for about three minutes then opened them up to reveal the wet spot. I turned around and looked at her, eye to eye and brought the crotch to my mouth and licked the wet spot.

Her eyes went from Ho Hum to HOLY SHIT what did he just do.

"Wow, your pussy juice tastes really good. I can only imagine what it would taste like fresh like actually licking your pussy" 

I turned around again and sat back with my back to the recliner, her panties to my nose, what an awesome smell. There is something about the smell of a virgin pussy that is so intoxicating.

"You are so gross Harry, do you know that. That was the grossest thing I have ever seen" 

"Awww come on now, you know you got excited watching that" 

I turned around and looked at her pussy then into her eyes. "I can see your little pussy is wet meaning you got excited by that" 

"What do you want to watch? Wanna watch a movie? Maybe you could pick one out OK" 

"Yeah OK Harry, I will pick something out, can you move so I can get off the chair" 

"No you can climb over me and do it slowly so I can see that cute little ass of yours and when you talk to me, talk with respect with please and thank you and all that OK and you can also add the Master too. Like Yes Master, No Master, Please and Thank you Master. Remember it. I will give you a day to get used to it and then after that if you fail to address me correctly I will punish you. Do you understand"

"Yes Master, I understand Master"

"Very good my lovely. You catch on quickly and I love you for that"

Susanna in her attempt to be rebellious put her feet against my shoulders and pushed and I allowed her to move me to an upright sitting position. When she stood up behind me, I put my head back looking directly up at her little pussy. It was no more than 6 inches away from my face. Stunning piece of God's work it was.

"Don't move just yet and spread your legs apart, I want to look at you like this" 

 

She stood there and moved her legs apart. Her pussy opened slightly but just enough to see she was a little wet. I instructed her to step over me and bend forward a little allowing me to see her little rosebud bummy hole, not totally but just enough.

"You know you are so beautiful Susanna, your little pussy is absolutely perfect and your little bummy is so sweet. I so much want to lick you and I know you are a little excited by all this because your pussy is wet, I can see it" 

"You really think I am beautiful?" 

"Most definitely so my angel, most definitely so" 

"But I still hate you and just because I do what you want doesn't mean that I like it and I only do it because I don't have a choice" 

"No problem, it doesn't matter like you say because you are right, you don't have a choice and I am being really nice to you. I just bet that you have never had anything like the things I bought for you and probably never had good food like I prepare for you. I will take really good care of you and your body, you can trust me on that. Right now though I want you to crawl over to the cabinet and put a DVD on for us to watch together OK" 

"Like crawl on my hands and knees?" 

"Well unless you know of another way of crawling, I guess so" 

"You are pretty sick you know" 

"Yeah I know but just do it" 

"Yes Master Harry" 

Susanna stepped to my side and got down on her hands and knees and crawled to the cabinet. The skirt was just long enough to cover most of her bum cheeks but not enough to hide her treasure. I wanted her so bad and I knew that little by little I would win her over and that one day soon I would have my tongue buried in that cute little ass of hers. I wanted to taste her, to suck her pussy juice.

I watched her sit back on her heels, open the cabinet and start going through the DVDs. She got to one marked XXX and turned to look at me.

"What is this?" she questioned

"Oh crap, I am sorry but I just grabbed a bunch of movies from my collection and that one is an adult movie and certainly not something you want to be watching, just put it back and pick something that little girls like" 

She picked a feel good movie, "Must Love Dogs" and put it in the player.

I stayed were I was and she came back and sat down in the recliner with her feet up as before. I turned around and had another look at her pussy and it was definitely wet, no question about it.

"You can put your panties on if you like" and turned back to watch the movie

"I am comfortable the way I am, I have never had thong panties and they tickle my bummy" 

I laughed. "A good tickle or a bad tickle" 

"I think a good tickle" she replied laughing as well.

We watched the movie and she kept her knees up for almost a half and hour and then started to fidget. I turned around looking directly eye to eye.

"If you want, you can put your feet on my shoulders, that might be a bit more comfortable for you, or I can just go sit over here and you can recline" 

"No you can stay there" 

She placed her feet on my shoulders and I could feel the warmth from her calves on my ears and could feel the tiny soft hair brushing against them, very erotic.

I turned and kissed each toe and she didn't pull back, nor did she say anything. After a while I took each foot just behind her toes and started massaging the balls of her feet, ever so softly.

"Mmmmm, that feels good Harry" 

I continued until nearly the end of the movie and had her purring like a kitten.

"So did you like having your feet massaged?"

"Yes Harry, I do like it a lot and I am so relaxed right now, but I still hate you!" 

"Yes, so I have been told on many occasions, so I have been told" 

The movie came to an end and it was getting late.

"Listen Angel, you can stay up as late as you like but I am going to bed. See you in the morning. Did you like your breakfast this morning? What is your favorite cereal?" I questioned, not giving her a chance to respond

"Yes, breakfast was nice and I like Harvest Quaker Crunch but my mom wouldn't buy it cause it cost too much" 

"Well money is no object when it comes to you angel. Just tell me what you want and I will get it for you as long as it is within reason of course" 

"So I guess a goodnight kiss would be right out of the question huh?" 

"I guess I could give you a little one on the cheek because you have been pretty good to me even though you kidnapped me and even though I still.." I cut her off.

"No that's OK" 

She replied very sweetly, "I am sorry Harry, I won't say that anymore I promise" 

She leaned forward letting her legs drop down on my shoulders and leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. 

Pretty good for a first day I thought, she had softened up some and was certainly obedient. I wasn't sure if this was fear or just a realization that she was trapped and so far nothing really bad had happened to her, on the contrary, nothing but good things had happened to her.

I decided to leave her alone for a few days. I would eat with her and spend about 10 minutes talking to her after. Then I would instruct her to take off her panties and sit on the recliner in the position I liked. I would sniff her panties and look at her pussy. My cock was at it's breaking point. I so needed to fuck her but I was determined to let it happen through seduction and not force. 

Breakfast, lunch and supper were short and we talked about her school and about her house and parents, friends and relatives. I knew she wanted more company and each day she softened a little. I kept this up for about 10 days and I knew she was lonely but I was breaking her down.

Each day I woke up round 7:00 and went to the living room and turned on the TV.

The morning news was plastered with the story about a missing young girl, the parents crying in front of the camera, pleading to please bring my daughter back, don't harm her and a background story about how much they loved her and how she was such a good daughter and how they had such a wonderful relationship and how they missed her and on and on it went. I listened to it for nearly 30 minutes each day then turned it off.

Chapter Eleven

She had been with me now for 11 days and her demeanor changed.

Each morning I would watch her sleep and like I demanded always slept naked. Most times the sheet had been kicked down to almost the bottom of the bed and she was turned with her back to the mirror. I would zoom in on her little bummy until it filled the screen. I was in love with her ass and could sit there staring at it for hours. I could see the cleft of her pussy. She obviously didn't shower before going to bed last night because I could clearly see a bit of pussy cheese. 

I went to prepare breakfast but then decided to go to the store and buy her favorite cereal. I picked up some more fresh fruit, several liters of milk, juice and some chocolate chip cookies, Planters peanuts, chips and cheezies, Hawkins of course and some T-bone steaks and fresh vegetables.

When I got back home, I checked the monitor and she was in the shower and she was singing. She was happy, you don't sing when you are sad.

I prepared our breakfast, cereal, fruit and juice and headed to the room. She was still in the shower when I entered and she either didn't hear me enter or she was unconcerned. I put our breakfast on the table and went to stand in the bathroom doorway. She turned.

"Good morning sleepy head" 

"Good morning" 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes Harry I slept really well, I really like my bed, it is so comfortable and I never really knew how wonderful it is to sleep naked" 

"Breakfast is ready when you are" 

I turned and went and sat down nibbling on some honey dew balls.

I glanced at her several times and caught her looking at me. She toweled herself, hung her towel, brushed her hair and walked to the bed where she had laid out another outfit. 

"I have noticed a change in you Susanna, you seem more relaxed and content"

"You know for a 10 year old you are pretty smart and I like that. Have you ever had anyone pay as much attention to you as I have, admit it" 

"Well Harry I am pretty smart for a 10 year old, and I am trying to my best well and thank you for recognizing that I am pretty smart. Yes you do pay a lot of attention to me but that is only because you have this perverted agenda. How was that for a big word. My mommy used that word all the time. 'What's on your agenda today she would ask me every day knowing full well that school was on my agenda" What a bitch she was most of the time but she is still my Mom" she rambled on

"Listen, get dressed and let's eat. I have to tell you something" 

She finished dressing and put on a black thong panty that really made her little ass stand out. She had ample bum cheeks, well formed and for a 10 year old, a nice set of hips. She still needed to develop a waistline but she had an amazing ass and I loved to look at it.

We ate our breakfast and she went right to town on her cereal and wolfed back nearly all the fruit. I told her about what I had seen on the TV this morning and her comments were harsh.

"They love me very much, what a load of trash that is and what relationship, she and her husband were always too busy to pay even a little bit of attention to me. And she was crying about 'please don't harm me and bring back our loving daughter shit' is just that Harry, shit. I am better off with you" then realizing what she had just said continued with "but I hate you so that won't be possible".

"Listen, you said you weren't going to say that anymore" 

"I am sorry Harry, I promise I won't say it again, OK?" 

"OK but you promised the last time" 

"What do you want to do, play a game, watch a movie" 

"Do you like the Playstation?" 

"Oh Harry that is so wild, I played last night for a long time and finally just couldn't do it anymore" 

"Well there are more than one game there, quite a few actually but how about if we watch a movie for a bit and then I want you to make a list of the things you would like to have and I will buy them for you today" 

"OK let's watch a movie then, can I pick the movie again" 

"Sure you pick whatever you like. I liked the movie we watched the other day but you can pick whatever you like" 

Chapter Twelve

She picked the movie 'A Walk to Remember'. My wife really enjoyed that movie and quite frankly so did I and I hadn't seen it for several years so I was into it.

"You can sit in the chair if you like Harry and I will sit on the floor OK" 

"Well if you are sure, you know I don't mind sitting on the floor" 

"Yes I know Harry but I sat in the chair yesterday" 

"Yes and I got to look at your pussy when I wanted to" , so it was a pretty good trade off.

"Well you can still look at my pussy Harry. You are the master and I am just a kidnapped helpless little girl here at your beck and call" 

"I don't know if you are being snarky or just being nice. Nice would be great, snarky would not" 

"Harry, we have been together for almost two weeks now. You kidnapped me, drugged me, tied me up, put a bag over my head, undressed me, washed me, watched me shower, watched me peepee, ordered me to take of my panties so you could look at my pussy, helped me dress and you have a problem with me being a little bit snarky as you call it"

"You are lucky I don't try to scratch you eyes out every time I see you. So how do you like that for snarky" 

"Wow, I guess I deserved that and Wow all that from the mouth of a 10 year old. I would hate to have to deal with you if you were 14. Good thing I like helpless little girls that don't have hair on their pussies huh?" 

"Harry just sit in the chair OK" 

She put on the movie, I sat back and relaxed first notch on the recliner, content. The movie got started and she sat like I had yesterday. I started to get into the movie noticed that she was squirming on the floor.

"What's the matter Susanna?" 

"My panties are tickling my bummy, can I take them off?" 

"Of course you can, I would rather have you without panties anyway, not that I can see your pussy from here but sure take them off and give them to me. I want to smell them" 

She took off her panties and handed them over her head to me. I checked the crotch and there was the wet spot. I put them to my nose and sniffed the crotch. It smelled wonderful, not a hint of peepee, just pure ambrosia, little girl nectar, sweet, pungent and so erotic. My cock already hard at the thought of smelling her panties, jerked in my pants, pulsing, throbbing in my pants.

She turned around looking at me intently.

"Do you really like the smell of my panties Harry?" 

"Listen angel, your pussy has a very wonderful smell and I love smelling you. I know it seems gross to you but men love the smell of pussy and yours is so intoxicating, do you know what the word means?" 

"Yes it means you get drunk smelling my panties" 

I laughed out loud with her panties in front of my nose.

"Watch the movie angel, don't mind me" 

She turned around and I continued sniffing her panties. I kept thinking how wonderful it might be to get a dirty pair, ones that she wore all day, ones that she pulled up after she went peepee.

We were only about 20 minutes into the movie and once again she was fidgeting on the floor.

"What now Susanna?" 

"Harry, the carpet is tickling my pussy and without my panties my bummy hole is touching the carpet too" 

"Well I am sorry but there is only one chair and if you want I will sit on the floor or you can come up here and sit on my lap" 

"What?" 

"You heard me" 

"If I do will you touch me?" 

"Maybe, maybe not and if I do will that be a problem?" 

She thought about that for a few minutes then got up. I pushed the recliner back up and motioned for her to sit in my lap and once she was there, I tipped the recliner back. She fidgeted around for about a minute then settled in with her head on my chest and her legs spread, draped over mine and her hands between her legs guarding her treasure.

My cock was a pipe and had been for the whole time she has been a captive.

"Harry, I can feel your thingy and it feels really big and really hard"

"You do that to me angel. I am always excited around you"

"Can you hug me Harry?" 

"Of course angel, I guess you probably need one now that your Mom and Dad aren't around" 

"I haven't had a hug in about 5 years Harry, ever since my stepfather moved in. He always tried to hug me and once he touched me on my bum and ever since then I was afraid of him"

"Afraid of him just like you are afraid of me?"

"Oh I was much more afraid of you at first but I am not afraid of you anymore. I know you love me and I know you would never hurt me Harry"

I put my arms around her and just held her. I could smell the freshness of little girl. It was great. It was like having a daughter. She pulled her arms out from underneath mine, straightened out her skirt and put her hands between her legs resting them on her little pussy. My cock was bulging between her legs and every so often it twitched against the back of her hand. I hugged her tight and we watched the entire movie in that position. 

"Harry, can we watch movies together like this all the time, I really like being hugged" 

"Certainly my little darling, I enjoy this too, very much actually" 

The movie was over.

It was nearly 11:30 in the morning. She told me she wanted some lipstick and some eyeliner and some things for her hair. I started to sit up but she stopped me.

"Can we just sit like this for a while longer Harry?" 

"Sure angel, I will sit with you as long as you like" 

I turned off the TV and just laid back, she was relaxed against my chest. I could feel the heat from her tiny body. I moved my hand a little closer to her little titties and she didn't move. I didn't touch them but I could feel the underside of her training bra. I kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into me.

I got a little bolder and moved my hand up over her little titty, just resting it there. She turned her head up and looked me in the eye and smiled, then turned her head away from me exposing her slender neck. I kissed her just below her ear and was rewarded. 

"Mmmmm, that feels good Harry" she mewled

"See I told you. I knew you would like it. I am really excited right now and you can probably feel my cock huh?"

"Uuhhaa. It feels really big Harry, I mean really big"

My cock was raging in my pants.

"You are pretty good to me Harry and I really like sitting like this. It makes me feel loved" 

"Well angel I want nothing more than to make you happy and love you and will never do anything to hurt you. You can trust me" 

I gently passed my fingers over her tiny titty and could feel it respond slightly then put my fingers under the nipple and caressed it with my thumb ever so softly.

"That feels pretty nice too Harry. I am getting a tingly feeling. I think I like it"

"Listen, I think I should go to the store. Do you want to each lunch first or do you want to wait until I get back?" 

"I can wait and besides I think I would like to go and lay down for a bit and then maybe after lunch we can watch another movie" 

"OK by me" 

Chapter Thirteen

She slid off me and went to the bed and just plopped herself face down. I got up and went to the bed and pressed the back of my fingers to her thigh and then pulled gently against the other and she opened her legs. 

"You are learning quickly angel"

"I don't want you to spank me again. It hurt when you gave me those slaps Harry and I didn't like it"

I lifted her skirt and ran my hand over her bum cheeks ever so softly, then leaned over and softly kissed each cheek and was rewarded with an "mmmmm" then pulled down her skirt. I loaded the breakfast tray, unlocked the door and exited locking the door behind me.

"Sweet dreams angel, I will see you in a couple hours or so"

"OK Harry don't be too long" 

"Why? Will you miss me angel?"

"Well I still...but yeh probably"

My little captive was coming around. Two weeks of captivity and already she was telling me that she wanted me there with her. My cock was still raging and dripping all over the inside of my leg but I was determined to be patient. In a few more days maybe my angel will be ready for my cock. I wasn't going to push it but just the fact that she allowed my hand on her titty was a signal of compliance and if I went slow with her, I thought she would accept anything I wanted.

I went to the mall and bought one of every color, the ribbons, the bows, the clips, the cloth covered elastics, the thingys with the fingers and everything there was for a little girls hair. The I went back to La Senza Girl and bought her a few pairs of regular panties for when she was sitting on the floor, not that I wanted her too but just in case she wanted some regular type of panties.

When I got back to the house, I didn't even bother with the monitor but went directly to the room. She was sleeping. I went and sat down on the bed beside her and she didn't stir. Sound asleep. I lifted up her skirt again just to marvel at her cute little ass wondering what it would be like to slide my tongue in between them, to taste her.

I left everything I bought on the recliner and went to fix some lunch. I made grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and a banana for each of us plus some apple wedges, melon balls and some green seedless grapes.

I put the food on the table and went and sat down beside her again. She had such shiny hair and it was almost to the middle of her back, thick and well brushed. I laid down beside her and started drawing little circles around her dimples then worked my way up, pushing her hair out of the way to massage her neck. She stirred and turned her head to face me.

"Hi angel, did you have a good nap?" 

"Oh yes Harry this bed is so wonderful. Nothing like the cot with the lumpy mattress I slept on at home" 

I laid there with my hands behind my head admiring her beautiful body.

"Are you ready for lunch?" 

"Yes I am, I am so hungry, what did you make?" 

"Grilled ham and cheese with fresh fruit" 

"Oh I love ham and cheese" almost jumping off the bed. She rushed over the to table and I followed.

"After lunch you can check out all the things I bought for you" 

"You are so good to me Harry" 

"Well don't tell anybody, it will ruin my image as a kidnapper and child molester" 

"That's pretty funny Harry but so far you are only a kidnapper" She laughed.

After lunch she dove into the two bags I bought and picked out some hair things that matched the blue skirt and green top she was wearing. She looked at the panties.

"What are these for Harry" 

"Well just in case you didn't know, they are panties so that if you decide to sit on the floor your little bummy and your pussy won't get tickled by the carpet" 

"But can't I sit with you in the recliner, I really like being cuddled Harry, I almost forgot what it felt like" she pouted

"Oh sure you can, I just thought that if you didn't want to..." 

"Oh I want to Harry, it feels good sitting with you. You are really gentle with me and you haven't broken one promise to me yet" 

"And I won't darling little girl, and I won't. I told you that you could trust me and you can"

"I think I am getting to know that Harry. Do you really think I am beautiful though" 

"Susanna, you are a very beautiful little girl and I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't think so, your hair is wonderful and it smells really good. This morning when we cuddled it was like something I had never experienced before" 

"My wife and I had a pretty good marriage but she wasn't a cuddler. We had a pretty good sex life but as I told you already, the day we had the BBQ changed my life and is the whole reason you are here and I am sorry that I had to kidnap you and I am sorry that I can't let you go"

"I realize now that I should have been able to control my urges to look at little girls and probably could have dug up enough pictures on the Internet and I did find a few but that didn't seem to satisfy my dark side. I am sorry Susanna, truly sorry and if I could put things back to the way they were, I would but I can't"

"You say you found pictures of little girls on the Internet? Can I see them?" 

"Well, I could copy them to a memory stick and we can view them on the TV, that is if you are really serious about it, but somehow I feel ashamed of that" 

"How much worse can it be than kidnapping me and then making me take off my panties and you smelling them and looking at my pussy and licking my panties. Oh and by the way Harry, I don't call it my pussy, it is my minkie" 

"Well then I guess I will call it that too. Minkie huh, it sounds kinda nice I think, can I look at your minkie"

She hiked up her skirt without so much as a hesitation.

"No I don't want to..., I mean yes I want to.. But I was just testing how it would sound when I asked you" 

"Come here angel come to Daddy Harry"

She took two steps and she was there in front of me. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. My face was at the perfect level of her little titties and I rested the side of my face against them, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her bum cheeks. I slid my hand down under her skirt and cupped one of her luscious bum cheeks. God it felt so good. She didn't even flinch.

I held her like that for several minutes, my cock a thundering rocket in my pants.

Chapter Fourteen

"How about you go pick out another movie and we watch that before I make supper"

"OK, what do you want to watch Daddy Harry?"

"Oh pick something with a little action or another movie like this morning"

Susanna picked Happy Feet and put started the DVD. I settled into the recliner and she went for a peepee. When she came back she stood in front of me between my legs. I lifted up her skirt and just for a few seconds gazed at one of natures wonders.

"Did you want to put some panties on?"

"No I am good, I am getting used to not wearing them Harry and actually I feel quite naughty and I like it with no panties"

"Do you want to cuddle?"

"Yes I do Harry"

She crawled into my lap and lifted her arms. I put my left arm around her stomach and without waiting even a second cupped her tiny breast. One thing was different though, yesterday she had on her training bra, today she didn't and the thin material of her blouse obstructed nothing. My cock was so hard I thought it was going to explode. I wasn't sure if she could feel it.

After about 15 minutes into the movie, my hand was busy, gently cupping her tiny breast and then I started drawing little circles, ever so softly around her baby girls titties. I could feel the little bumps around the edge through the thin material of the top.

"That feels pretty nice Harry, I don't mind you doing that"

"Your little titties are so beautiful Susanna, you are such a beautiful little girl and thank you for letting me touch them"

"Your welcome Harry, you know I watched that movie you said was for adults"

"What?"

"Yes, I watched it"

"And" 

"Does everyone do all those things to each other? And they use all kinds of nasty words and the women were putting the guys thingy in their mouths and the guys were doing the same to the women and all the grunting and the women even liked having the guys thingy in their bums Harry and their thingys were so big"

I laughed out loud, a real belly laugh that made her bounce on my stomach. I had worn the flimsiest pair of short I had and no underwear and my cock was thundering in my pants and created a wet spot on the front, clearly visible.

"Well, when two people are comfortable with each other they pretty much do all those things. Sex is a wonderful thing and I admit some of those scenes are a little intense but when all those things happen between two people who love each other it is a very beautiful thing. When a man puts his thingy into a woman's bummy the feeling is very intense. Giving the other person pleasure has no boundaries for people in love"

I left it at that and continued watching the movie. I had figured she would watch the movie, curiosity killed the cat and I knew that after my explanation, the wheels were turning.

The movie was pretty good and she laughed a lot squirming this way and that and a few times I felt my cock lurch and she turned around and looked at me with a smirk on her face. I knew she knew I had a hard on.

"You can touch my titties under my top if you like Harry"

"What, are you sure, are you OK with that?"

"I think so Harry, it feels really good when you touch them softly and it makes my minkie tingle"

"Well haven't you changed your tune?"

"You know Harry when you look at my minkie, I get excited too you know"

Just that one small privilege was the start of it all. I unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her top and slid my hand inside her blouse. Her little nipple was already hard from the soft circles I had been drawing. I continued and every few seconds gently squeezed her little nub between my thumb and forefinger. Each time she ground her sweet little ass into my crotch and I knew she was feeling my hard on in the crack of her ass.

"Oh I like that so much better Harry, especially when you squeeze the tip like that, yes like that. Oh that makes my minkie tingle so much"

I was concentrating on her nipple and not so much the movie and I think that is where she was as well. We were both so wrapped up in the pleasure of it all and the moment and the line we had crossed that we didn't even realize the movie had ended. I lay there with my eyes closed. She had turned her neck to me and the smell of her hair and the perfume she wore had me on the edge of exploding in my pants the whole time.

I pulled out my hand releasing her and buttoned up her blouse.

"Wow, look at the time Susanna, are you hungry yet. I am just starved"

"Harry that was so nice, why did you stop?. I was off in a dream, I don't even think I watched much of the movie. Was it good?"

"Well angel, to be honest I didn't watch much of it either. I love your little titties baby girl, just love them"

"I could tell Harry, your thingy was poking me in my bum"

"It was huh, well I guess he liked your little titties too"

"So what would you like for supper? I can fix some pork chops or hamburgers"

"I like hamburgers with mustard and relish and lettuce and tomato, do you have all that stuff Harry?"

"Sure do angel, why don't you just relax for a while and I will be back when it is done OK"

"OK but hurry back OK. I get lonely down here Harry and today was really nice but yesterday and the days before, I didn't like it Harry. I like it when you are here with me"

"Well I will spend every day with you from now on OK"

I went and made supper and brought it back down. Susanna was playing a game on the Playstation. We ate supper and it was already late, almost 9:00 PM.

"It is late Susanna, do you want to go to bed or do you want to watch another movie?"

"Can we look at the pictures of the little girls Harry, you said we could"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would like to see some of the stuff you were looking at"

"OK, give me a few minutes and I will copy them onto a memory stick, I will be right back"

I didn't bother to lock the door and went to my computer and copied a couple hundred files. I had a lot more but I copied only the ones that had little girls by themselves and not any showing sex with little girls. I had one that I would show her later, depending on her reaction to the ones I copied.

She was waiting, sitting in the recliner. I put the memory stick into the USB slot on the TV and went to sit down. She jumped up to let me sit and then squirmed up into my lap. My cock was almost constantly hard around her and I caught her looking at my crotch before she squirmed up.

"Your thingy is big and hard Harry"

"Yes it is angel and it is all your fault. You are so beautiful and you get him all excited almost all the time"

I switched to USB mode on the TV and brought up the menu. I started flipping through the pictures and Susanna was totally engrossed. 

"Wow Harry, those girls are mostly the same age as me. Some of them don't even have titties yet. But they are pretty nice pictures Harry and some of them are probably my age and they have hair on their pussy"

"Well, every girl is different baby girl and I love yours just the way it is"

We continued through all the pictures and then just sat there. I turned off the TV.

"Can we just sit here and cuddle Harry" 

"Sure baby girl, why don't you go and dim the lights then and let me cuddle my little angel"

She jumped up and quickly dimmed the lights. It was just light enough to see and came bouncing back and climbed up on me and snuggled in with her head resting on my shoulder. I placed my hands around her stomach rubbing them back and forth to her hip bones. 

"Susanna, you are so beautiful and I love you so much. I am so sorry that you are captive in my house but I hope someday you can forgive me"

"Harry just hug me OK"

I kept one hand on her tummy and unbuttoned her blouse again and slid my hand inside seeking her little titty. Her little nipple was already hard and I tweaked it a few times making her squirm.

"Harry that feels so good, my minkie likes it when you do that. Do you want to feel my minkie Harry?"

"Can I? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Harry but be really gentle OK, nobody had ever touched my minkie before"

"You are such and angel and I am so lucky to have you. It is like a dream come true for me Susanna, a perverted dream but still a dream"

I pulled her hair back and pushed it over my shoulder and buried my lips in the crevice of her neck. She moaned.

I slowly moved my hand down and lifted up the hem of her skirt and slid my hand down her soft tummy, lower and lower until I felt the top of her cleft. I slid my finger down until I found her wetness and was overwhelmed by how wet she was. She was literally flowing. I pulled some minkie juice up to her clitoris and ever so softly began moving it back and forth, letting it jump from side to side under my finger. 

"Oh, Oh, Oh Harry, Ohhhh, mmmmmm Harry Oh Harry that is so wonderful"

I continued dipping my fingers down to her wet little hole. Slowly I inserted my index finger a bit at a time until I touched it. Her hymen was still intact. My little virgin girl had probably never played with it. This was the crowning glory of my fantasy.

It stretched a little when I touched it and I could feel the hole.

I moved back up to massage her clitoris. I pulled on her little pussy flaps, extending them, sliding them against one another, separating them and pushing my finger just inside then sliding it up to work on her clitoris again. I tweaked her little tittie with my other hand and kissed her neck.

"Do you like this baby girl?"

"Oh my God Harry, I have never felt anything so wonderful in my life. You do that so well and so gentle Harry"

"Nothing but good things for my little girl"

I continued my massaging her pussy lips and clitoris until I felt her shudder. She scrunched up her neck and I felt her head vibrate against my chest. She flung her legs out and stiffened. Her back was arched against me. I never let up on her minkie. She convulsed over and over grinding her pussy against my fingers, now using all of them because she was bucking so hard I had to cup her tiny pussy in order to maintain the pressure on her clitoris and stop her from sliding onto the floor.

After almost a minute she collapsed against me, out of breath, sweating, vibrating and breathing hard . I just held her, my hand on her tiny breast and my other hand cupping her minkie. I held her tight against me, my face still in the crevice of her neck, my hand full of her juices.

For nearly five minutes we stayed like that and then she burst into tears.

"Harry, I am supposed to hate you and now look what you did to me. Harry"

Between her sobs she blurted it out.

"Oh" snivel "Oh" gasp "Harry what just happened?"

"Well you had an orgasm baby girl. An orgasm just like the big girls do. Did you like it?"

"Oh Harry, there surely can't be anything more wonderful than that. Can there?"

"Well angel, an orgasm is a pretty intense body function and there is more than one way to have an orgasm"

"Teach me Harry, teach me all the things you know. I am so happy now, you have no idea. I don't ever want to go back home now Harry"

Chapter Fifteen

"Well I think you should go and wash your minkie baby girl and I need to go peepee and it is really late now"

"But I am not tired Harry, can't we play a bit more. I really like it a lot Harry"

"Well haven't you just done a 180 turn"

"Please Harry, can we, pretty please Harry just a little more, Please?"

"Well OK but first I need you to go and wash your minkie and I need to peepee and wash my hand. I have a handful of your orgasm. Do you want to go first?"

"No you can go"

I went to the bathroom and pried my aching cock from my pants and had to push it down in order to point it at the bowl. Oh what a piss I had. I must have pissed 3 quarts. I washed my hands with soap and water. 

"Your turn angel"

I turned on the water for her as she entered the bathroom and I went and laid down on the bed. My cock had not lost one drop of it's hardness.

About 5 minutes later Susanna finished and went to the closet and sprayed some of her perfume on her neck, then turned and came and stood by the bed. 

"So Harry, can I see you cock?"

"Wow, what got you all fired up? Yesterday you were still on the other side and now you want to get married" I laughed out loud

"Don't be silly Harry, we can't get married yet. I am still too young. You told me you would never hurt me and you have lived up to your promise. You told me that if I let you touch me and stuff like that I would like it and I not only like it Harry, I love it. If I can have more of those orgasms then I will be the best little girl you ever did see. I will obey you and do whatever you want. Just give me more of those Harry! Please Harry!"

"Didn't I tell you. You know Susanna we have only been together for two weeks and that is the first time we have done anything even remotely involving sex and even it that is all you want to do I will be happy. I love you my little Susanna. I love you so much"

"So can I see your cock Harry?"

"Is that what you want to call it, my cock?"

"Yup I like the word and it sounds so dirty when I say it. All the ladies in the movie used it too. Well can I Harry?"

"Sure but you have to do the work, I am just going to lay here and you can undo my shorts"

She climbed up on the bed, all excited and undid the button and pulled down the zipper but my cock was pointing down my leg so she couldn't see it. I lifted my ass off the bed and told her to push down my shorts. She was having a tough time so she jumped off the bed and grabbed both pant legs and pulled them right off and threw them on the floor and when my cock sprang free it jumped straight up like a missile pointing to the sky.

Susanna just stood there staring at it with her mouth open totally mesmerized by the site before her.

"Harry it is so big."

"Have you ever seen one before angel?"

My cock is quite fat and about seven and a half inches long but it has a fairly large knob and it curves up slightly and when it is fully engorged it looks like a really mean machine. Certainly to a 10 year old it would look frightening. 

"Only in the movie Harry but yours is real and so big and this is the first time I have seen a real one. Your is so much prettier than the ones in the movie Harry"

She jumped up on the bed and sat facing me, her eyes wide never leaving my cock. She just stared at it. I made it jump up and down and she laughed. She turned her head and looked at me with a huge smile on her face and I knew what was racing through her mind.

"Go ahead angel, you can touch it if you want"

She reached out her hand and kind of poked it like she was afraid it was going to bite her. I kept making it jump just when she was about to touch it and she laughed each time.

Finally she grasped it in her tiny hand, her fingers wrapped around it could not touch.

"Wow Harry it is so big and it feels so hard"

She studied it and felt the big vein pulse in her hand, then slid her hand up to my knob now engorged and wet, a droplet of pre cum oozing from the tip.

"The end of your cock is so soft, why Harry? And what is that stuff on the end?"

"That my angel is a lubricant, similar to your minkie juice. When men and women get sexually excited their genitals secrete a lubricant to help with penetration and the knob of my cock is soft so it doesn't hurt the woman when he pushes it in all the way"

"Penetration?"

"Susanna, penetration meaning a man pushing his cock into a woman's vagina and without a little lubricant it would be painful and without a soft knob at the end it would hurt"

"Oh wow there is a lot of that stuff coming out of your cock Harry."

She ran her finger over the tip and rubbed my pre cum all over the knob and then lifted up a finger in front of her face, studying it with her thumb and forefinger, sliding it back and forth. 

I motioned for her to move a little closer to me so I could touch her and she moved up. I put my hand between her knees prompting her to open her legs so I could touch her and play with her treasure.

"Will you do me a favor Susanna and lay down on the bed"

"OK Harry but then I won't be able to play with your cock"

"Oh you will have plenty of time to play with my cock young lady, I am not going anywhere and although it is late, we can both sleep in tomorrow"

I positioned her on the bed with her knees up and her feet on the edge, then knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"What are you going to do Harry?"

"I am going to make you have another orgasm but if you don't want to..."

"Oh I want to Harry they are so wonderful. How many can I have?"

"Well I don't rightly know angel but let's just concentrate on your next one"

I had been anticipating this moment since the day I kidnapped her and now willingly she was giving me her minkie. I spread her legs apart until her knees were just about touching the bed.

"Are you comfortable like that angel?"

"Sure am Harry. Oooohhhhhh Harry what are you doing?"

I pushed my tongue against her wet little hole and lapped her juices then slid my tongue from her wet hole to the top of her clitoris then sucked it into my mouth. She tasted absolutely marvelous. I slid my hands up beside my face and with my thumb pushed back the hood on her clitoris. It was already engorged. I flicked my tongue against it making her jump each time, then softly sucked it into my mouth keeping pressure on it and continuing to flick it.

"Aaaarrrrrrhhhh Oh Harry Oh Harry that feels so good"

"Yes Harry oh yes do me more Harry oh Harry Oooooooohhhhhh"

I continued first sliding my tongue into her tiny hole, her hymen hole was small and taking her was going to be difficult. Her juices were flowing like an open tap. I licked her up and down sliding my tongue up and flicking her little button, then sucking it into my mouth, over and over. Her fingers were buried in my hair pulling me to her. After only a few minutes she began to convulse, thrusting her hips up over and over then flung her legs out and arched her little pussy at my face.

"Ooooohhhhhh Harry, Oooohhh I love this ssssoooo much. Harry please more please more Harry"

She vibrated and bucked her minkie at my face. I held her tight pulling her ever tighter, sucking her button and over and over she cried for more until she just collapsed, whimpering, done.

I licked her tiny pussy hole clean, not a drop wasted and the more I licked the more juice poured from her slick little girl pussy. I couldn't get enough and she didn't disappoint me.

After a few minutes I crawled up onto the bed and lay on one elbow and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back, a little clumsy at first but she soon got the hang of it. I kissed and suckled her little buds and nibbled at them with my teeth until she was writhing again. I dropped back onto the floor and started over again and time after time brought her to orgasm, kissing her lips and titties then another orgasm until she was done.

"Oh Harry my body feels like rubber. I can't even lift my arms and my minkie feels like it is on fire. Harry you are so wonderful and I am so happy. I never want to go home, I just want to stay here with you and do this all the time. Can we Harry, please say yes"

"Nothing would make me happier little girl. My angel I am so happy to hear you say that. This is like a dream come true for me and I love your little pussy and your little titties. Your pussy tastes so good"

"Do you like it really Harry, does it taste good?"

"Yes angel and I want more and more"

"Now listen, it is really late and I think we should go to sleep now OK. We can play some more tomorrow"

Chapter Sixteen

My cock was bursting at the seams and my balls were full waiting for an eruption and I wasn't sure I could wait until tomorrow.

"But Harry you didn't have an orgasm yet"

"And how do you suppose that is going to happen?"

"Well I saw the ladies in the movie sucking the man's cock and he had an orgasm that way. If it works for me why won't it work for you?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Oh I am sure Harry. I have thought about it a lot and I want to, can we?"

"OK"

I got comfortable on the bed and propped a pillow up against the wall. My cock was thundering hard and oozing. I spread my legs and motioned her to get between them and positioned her on her knees. She took hold of my cock in both hands, looking at it and slowly descended upon it. Her first action was a lick and then a taste.

"That tastes good Harry, really good"

She licked the hole and all around my knob sending shivers through my body. I knew she was going to get an easy one because I was ready to explode in my pants when I was licking her pussy.

"Does your orgasm taste the same Harry?"

"Well yes it does I suppose, I can't say for sure but my wife, God rest her soul said it did and she liked it and loved to suck me."

She opened her warm mouth and inserted just the knob and sucked hard. It felt like my balls were on their way to the tip of my cock. The knob was engorged with blood and the vein under my cock was pulsing. She sucked a little more and slowly she took more and more cock into her wet mouth. She was no pro at this obviously but she was a quick study and within a few minutes of beginner trial and error, she got a rhythm down and was taking at least half of my cock into her eager baby girl mouth.

"Listen Susanna, when a man has an orgasm there is lots of milk comes out and being as how this is your first time I don't want you to panic and if you don't like it you can spit it into my hand OK. There will be lots of it"

She continued sucking and I mean sucking. My balls ached and within a minute I felt the my balls working hard. It was on it's way and I was hoping she was ready.

"Get ready little girl, Daddy's cock is about to fill your mouth. Get ready, here it comes baby girl. Here it comes. 

Aaaaauuuuuuwwwwgggggghhhhhh I exploded.

I was not disappointed. The first jet caught her a bit by surprise but to my surprise she swallowed it and then the second, third and fourth. She swallowed each one and just when I thought I was done, she sucked really hard and my cock spewed another three more jets. She sucked and swallowed each one like a little pro. I was amazed.

"Harry, oh Harry that was fucking great. Oh I am sorry Harry, I heard the ladies use that word and it sounds so cool, like cock. Don't be mad at me Harry"

"Mad at you, you just gave me the most fantastic blow job I have ever had in my entire life and if you want to use dirty words you go right ahead. You suck really good Susanna"

"You liked it then"

"I certainly did angel, did you like the taste of my cum?"

"Yes Harry I liked it a lot and your orgasm tastes really good, a bit salty but really good and I liked it. Can we do more Harry?"

"Sure but not tonight, we are both exhausted, I know I am and I really need to get some sleep little girl"

"Can you sleep with me tonight Harry?"

"Oh I don't know if that would be a good idea, you might try to escape while I am sleeping and that would be the end of me. I am not looking to end up in jail for kidnapping and sexual misconduct with a 10 year old"

"Come on Harry, you can trust me. I am serious when I said I don't ever want to go home and I really like the things we do Harry and you can be my Daddy and we can keep doing all these things forever Harry. Please sleep with me tonight, please"

Christ I thought, you are being manipulated by a 10 year old, your captive 10 year old and now she wants you to give her an opportunity to escape. I could lock the door and the keys would be around my neck but how safe would that be? A hundred questions ran through my head all at once but looking at this wonderful beauty that just sucked my cock like no other female has even come close to made my heart soft and fluffy.

"You know I would love to sleep with you Susanna and my better judgement says No but like you have trusted me and I have lived up to my promises, I am going to trust you and I hope I am not making a mistake"

"Oh Harry, I told you I don't want to go back home. I have a much better life here with you and I sure like what we have been doing and I want to keep on doing it, you can trust me Harry. I swear to Jesus Christ that you can trust me Harry"

"OK"

"Oh goody goody goody, Oh I am so happy Harry. What side do you want to sleep on and can we sleep naked Harry?"

"Well how about if I sleep on the outside and yes we can sleep naked. I always do anyway and you seem to have gotten used to it, and that way I can touch that beautiful body of yours angel"

"Let me just go and check all the doors in the house and I will be right back"

I was gone maybe 10 minutes and when I got back she was in bed, the cover pushed down to the bottom of the bed.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?"

"Already done Daddy, your baby girl is waiting for you"

I brushed my teeth and washed my cock and bum and headed to bed. I was pleased that I had the forsight to install a bidet. Washing ones parts are so much easier than trying that in the sink. I lay down and she squirmed over to me laying her head on my chest. I don't have a really hairy chest but I do have some and she ran her fingers through the little I have. I cupped her bummy cheek and ran my finger down the crease until I touched her minkie. It was really wet again and as much as I wanted to go at her again, I decided to get some sleep.

Chapter Seventeen

I woke up around 6:30 in the morning and she had turned her back to me and we were spoon fashion together. I could feel my cock had found it's way between her legs and the heat from her little pussy felt wonderful. I was instantly hard. I lay there for nearly 15 minutes with my face buried in her hair and one hand fondling her tiny breast. I moved my hips back and forth ever so slowly and slightly and could feel her wetness coating my cock. I felt her stir and froze.

"Mmmmm Harry that feels good, don't stop please"

I continued slowly sliding my cock just a few centimeters back and forth and every few strokes pulled my cock until my knob rested against her tiny hole, then slid it back rubbing the length of my cock across her clitoris.

"Good morning angel. Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did Harry and it was really nice to feel your body next to mine Harry. I liked it a lot"

She started moving her little bummy back and forth, sliding my cock almost the full length between her legs. I could feel her wetness and like me, she stopped when my knob was touching her tiny hole.

"Your hair on your cock tickles my bummy hole and makes my minkie quiver Harry, she is really wet too"

"I know angel I can feel your juices, can I try to put my cock in your minkie? Am I moving to fast for you Susanna? I don't want to scare you but I would really like to feel my cock against your sweet little pussy"

"If you want to Harry but be gentle OK"

"Oh I want to angel. You know I will angel, but I will only put it in a little bit because you are still a virgin and the very first time a man puts his cock into a virgin it will hurt a little. If I only put the tip against your hymen there won't be any pain but to put it in all the way, your hymen will get torn and that will cause a bit of blood and a bit of pain"

"What is a hymen Harry?"

"It is a piece of skin that covers the inside your minkie and it closes your minkie hole and makes you what is referred to as a virgin"

"Will it hurt a lot Harry?"

"Sometimes I guess, I don't really know I have never had sex with a virgin and now not only a virgin but a young girl and I guess we will just have to be really gentle and see what happens. Do you want to try?"

"Yes I do Harry but I am a little bit scared now but I want to try"

"I will let you do it OK, that way you can stop when you feel any pain"

Susanna slid my cock back until my knob was at the doorway to her treasure. I angled my cock and waited. I pushed her hair to one side and kissed her neck and turned her beautiful face to mine kissing her lips and pushing my tongue into her mouth. We played tongue for a few minutes.

I nuzzled the crevice in her neck and whispered for her to start pushing.

"OK baby girl, my cock is ready and in the right spot, now go ahead and push a bit OK"

Susanna pushed her bummy out and I could feel the resistance.

"Do you like that angel?"

"Oh Harry that is the most wonderful feeling but it won't go in any more than that. Is that all there is to it Harry?"

"Just go slow baby girl, just go slow and no that is not all there is. You just have the tip of my cock in between your lips and haven't taken any of it yet but just go slow"

Susanna now had a rhythm going then she pushed a little to hard and I felt my knob spread her opening a bit.

"Oh is that my hymen Harry?"

"Yes it is my angel and if you push any more it is going to hurt and you will probably cry, but if you want to, you must do it in one big push and then hold my cock in your little hole until the pain goes away. Do you understand my angel?"

"Yes but I am scared now Harry. Can you do it? I am afraid to push"

"I can but it will hurt baby girl but I will hold you tight and if you need to cry, just cry. I wanted you to do because I told you I would never hurt you but if you are too scared then OK"

"OK Harry I want you to do it"

I slid my left arm under her neck and put it across her chest and put my right hand on her stomach just above her mons and began working my cock in and out just stopping each time my knob stretched her hymen. Each time it touched she stiffened a little and then in one quick movement I buried my cock into her tiny hole pulling her to me and holding her tight. Her body bolted and she tried to pull away but I held her tight.

"Oooooohhhhh Harry Oooohhh it hurts so bad, Oooohhh stop Harry. It burns Harry and it hurts so bad. Oh pull it out please"

I held her as she cried, shuddering and trying to move away but I held her tight and kissed her neck.

"No baby girl, just hold still and in a minute or two it will all be better, I promise. Just be still"

I could feel my cock pulsing within her tiny passage, her treasure was mine, no longer a virgin. She was my girl and fucking her today might not happen but she was mine and her little minkie was mine. 

I had thrust rather hard and my cock was buried deep on the first push and I could feel her cervix. I could feel her minkie muscles contracting with a strangle hold and relaxing almost in sync with the pulses of my cock.

We laid like that for several minutes and when I felt her muscles relax I started to pull my cock out a little, just a little and I could feel her tense.

"Does it still hurt angel?"

"No not so much now but when you move it tingles a little"

"Well lets just go with the tingle and if it starts to hurt we will stop and try again later OK"

"OK but if you go nice and slow I think it will be alright"

Once again I started a slow withdrawal, perhaps only an inch and then slowly entered her, back and forth ever so slowly and after a few minutes she wasn't tensing any more.

"How is that baby girl? Is it starting to feel good now"

"Yes Harry it is a bit better now but I feel so full"

"That is normal angel, my cock is all the way in your tiny little minkie and you are just a little girl and this is your first time. After a while it will still feel full but your muscles will be relaxed and there won't be even one little twinge of pain. Just wait and see angel"

"I am so happy Daddy, can I call you Daddy now Harry, after all you are more of a Daddy than my other Daddy"

"Sure you can angel, I would like that. A little baby girl all my own, someone I will love forever"

"Do you really love me Daddy?"

"I sure do princess and each day I love you more"

"Well I love you too Daddy and each day I will love you more as well. You just wait and see how much I love you. I am going to be the best little girl and I am yours, all yours"

"I will love you more than you can imagine Susanna. You have no idea how happy I am. I had a lot of fear about your acceptance of this situation and you surprised me. I love you baby girl. I love you"

"I love you too Daddy. Can we do more?"

"Sure, are you sure you are ready?"

"Yup, I am but go slow OK"

She started to move against me, pulling my cock almost all the way out and then slowly pushing it back in again and each time my knob passed her hymen, she tensed ever so slightly. I started pushing against her as well, loving the feeling of her little girl ass pressing against my crotch. The feeling of her tight pussy muscles milking my cock were intense.

We were working my cock all the way now, in and out of her tiny hole, stopping with just my knob inside her then pushing all the way in, deep into her minkie.

"Oh baby girl, Daddy needs to cum"

"You can Daddy, I am ready when you are. I am getting that funny feeling and your cock feels wonderful now. It doesn't hurt anymore"

"Then Daddy is going to fuck you a little harder and a little faster OK but if you feel any pain you let me know OK angel"

"OK Daddy"

I started to long stroke her much more rapidly making sure my cock was passing her spot, my knob massaging her. I fucked her for nearly a minute like that then felt the first sensation that my sperm was on it's way into her.

"Daddy is coming angel. I am going to shoot my milk into that sweet little pussy of yours. Here it comes baby girl. Oh yessssss, oh my God baby girl, Daddy loves your little pussy"

I felt the first spurt enter her and her pussy immediately became more slippery and loose. I could feel her muscles contracting, clenching my cock as I pulled her close, my fingers working her little button. She matched me as jet after jet of my sperm pumped it's way into her tiny hole. She was gushing cum.

"Oh Daddy, oh yesss fuck me Daddy, fuck your baby girl. Give me all your milk"

She kept convulsing, her pussy muscles sucking and milking every last drop of sperm from my cock. She continued long after I couldn't feel any more contractions. She was still having an orgasm. I didn't let up on her clitoris and pumped my now softening cock into her as fast and as hard as I could.

"Daddy I love it when you fuck me like this. It feels so good to feel your cock way up inside my little minkie"

After more than 3 minutes she finally slowed down and stopped. My cock was still a little hard but had certainly lost it's length. We laid there locked together feeling our juices oozing out of her tiny hole. Both of us were exhausted and we fell asleep like that. It wasn't until almost 10:30 that I felt her move, my now flaccid cock dropped out of her sopping wet hole and she turned to face me.

Chapter Eighteen

"Daddy I really like fucking a lot. Can we do it lots?"

"We sure can Susanna, I love you and fucking with you is the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. You were a really big girl for your first time and I am sorry it hurt so much but there is no way around it"

"I am OK Daddy and I love you and thank you for being so gentle with me"

"Harry, you don't have to worry about me any more. I am your little girl now and we can trust each other. I never want to go back home. I just want to stay here with you and you can teach me more things about sex. I want to know everything Daddy. I want to try everything"

"I am so glad to hear you say that Susanna. I love you so much and I want to make you the happiest little girl in the world. I will teach you to be a wonderful lover and I will teach you everything but first how about we go and shower"

"Later today I am going to show you something else and I hope you like it"

"Will you shower with me Daddy?"

"Sure I would like that"

I washed her little body paying much attention to her bummy, I wanted it nice and clean for later. She had no problem with me washing her bummy and even when I slid my finger into her rosebud she just turned and smiled. All was good.

After our shower, she put on one of her outfits, a little lipstick, her new shoes and perfume. She was a stunning little girl. My little girl. 

I went to the house, locking the anti-room door just to be on the safe side and prepared breakfast, bacon and eggs with toast and jam and fresh fruit. When I returned with breakfast Susanna was dancing around the room singing along with some music blaring on the stereo.

"I do so love you Harry. I am so happy"

She came running to me, hugging me. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me, a little more practiced, accepted my tongue, sucking my lips, then buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"I do so love you Susanna and I too am so happy"

We ate breakfast and we talked about sex. She wanted to know everything.

After breakfast we went to lay down. I let her undress me and I undressed her.

I laid her on her stomach and started kissing her neck, then worked my way down her back until I got to her dimples, pushing my lips against each one, sucking the skin. She really like that. I continued down the crack of her ass then spread her cheeks and snaked my tongue over her rosebud little bummy hole. She pushed up her cheeks, lifting herself off the bed, making it easier to lick her.

I wet her tight little bummy hole then plunged my tongue into her little brown ring. It resisted at first but then opened to me, like a flower opening for the sun. I tongued it deeply, there was not a hint of bummy smell. I had done a good job washing her.

"That feels really nice Daddy. Do you want to fuck my bummy Daddy?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, I want to do everything. I am not afraid anymore. Will it hurt like my minkie the first time?"

"Oh it might feel a bit weird at first but there shouldn't be any pain"

I continued pushing my tongue into her rosebud until it was open and relaxed. I moved over and straddled her and nestled my cock in the crack of her bummy bending forward, kissing the back of her neck.

I slid my cock up and down between her bummy cheeks, then pushed it down between her legs. I poked it at her minkie first then poked it at her rosebud. My bulbous knob tip was resting on the entrance to her bummy hole. I paused a few seconds just pushing slightly until I felt it open then pushed again and my knob entered. I held it there.

"Daddy, that feels funny"

"I told you it might feel weird but when you feel me push, I want you to push too, like you are trying to pooh OK, are you ready?"

"Uuhuuh, I think so"

"OK, I am going to push Now"

I pushed and felt a little resistance then I felt her push and half my cock entered her and I stopped again.

"Oh Daddy it doesn't hurt but it feels really weird. Just stop there OK, don't push anymore"

"Sure angel, just get used to the feeling. I love you little girl and your bummy feels really good. Just relax and get used to it"

I didn't push any more but I kept a pressure there, no allowing her bummy muscles to push my cock out. I could feel her sphincter working and clenching my fat cock now embedded about 3 inches into her virgin bummy.

"Daddy, it is starting to feel pretty good and I can feel the heat from your cock and I can feel it pulsing in my bummy"

"Whenever you are ready angel, you just do the work and I will wait for you"

We stayed like that for what seemed like a couple of minutes and I could feel her bummy relaxing more and more with each passing second and then without warning, she pooh pushed and moved back against me. When I felt her move, I pushed my cock and we were there. I could feel my balls touching the wetness of her minkie.

"Oh Daddy that is so marvelous. Do you like it Daddy?"

"My angel, you are such a brave little girl and you have Daddy's cock all the way into your bummy. You like that huh?"

"Oh Daddy, yes I love it. I can feel your cock so hot and so big and it is pulsing in my bummy"

We stayed glued like that for about 30 seconds and then she started to move, just a little but enough to make my cock twitch. I knew that even the slightest of movement was going to make me cum. I rose up and grabbed her by her handles, placing a thumb in each dimple and waited.

"Angel, Daddy is going to cum in your bummy. I don't think I can hold it much more. Your bummy is so tight and so warm, the feeling is incredible"

"Don't you worry about me Daddy, if you need to cum, then you just cum OK"

"Do you think I can fuck your bummy now?"

"Yes Daddy but go easy OK it still feels weird"

I pulled my cock perhaps half way out and plunged it back into her, not hard but not softly either and she pushed back. What a girl I thought, anything to make her new Daddy happy. I pulled out even more the second time and again entered her anal passage easier and the third time all the way out and back in again. After six or seven full thrusts I felt the signal and she felt it too.

"Oh Daddy fuck my little bummy, fuck me Daddy. Shoot your milk into me. Oh Oh Oh yes like that Daddy. Oooooohhhhh Daddy I can feel your cock getting bigger"

"Here it comes baby girl. Daddy is going to fill you sweet little ass with my milk. Oh yes angel. AAAAAArrrrrrgggghhhhh"

When the first spurt of my hot sperm entered her she kicked her legs out and dropped to the bed, vibrating and convulsing. My baby girl was having an orgasm with me fucking her ass. I was still buried deep and held onto her handles as I pumped my seed into her. She wailed as her orgasm took hold of her. She turned her head from side to side crying my name.

"Oh I love you Daddy. You are mine now and I love you so much. Fuck me Daddy, fuck your little girl"

Even after I had emptied my balls in my baby girl's bummy, it remained hard, her sphincter gripping me like a vise. I took advantage of this and started fucking her again. Susanna responded and tried to get up on her knees again. I gripped her handles and pulled her up, my cock stuffed all the way in her tight little ass.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy there is nothing better than this. Oh I love it so much. My bummy really likes your big cock fucking Daddy"

"Oh my sweet angel, my baby girl. Daddy loves your little bummy too and I am going to cum in your sweet bummy again. It is coming my baby, oh yes I can feel it. Uuuhhhh, uuuhhhh yes here it comes baby girl"

My cock rammed her sweet ass spewing yet another load of hot sperm into her. She jerked almost uncontrollably but I held her tight, pulling her against me. She was grinding her sweet little girl ass against my crotch, seeking more and I didn't disappoint her. Jet after jet of my milk shot into her luscious clenching rosebud. She didn't orgasm but she wailed like a banshee. My little 10 year old girl was overcome by anal sex. We collapsed on the bed, drained and content. She purred like a kitten.

"Daddy, I love you so much and when you shoot your milk into my bummy it feels like a fire inside me. I love you fucking my bummy"

"Well my angel, you are certainly one of a kind and I love you so much as well"

Chapter Nineteen

We fell asleep, exhausted.

And so our days over the next few weeks were spent together, almost every minute, touching, sucking one another, fucking in every possible position and Susanna was insatiable and I couldn't get enough of her. She pouted when I had to leave to go grocery shopping or do some other errand. She waited so patiently for me to return, always smiling, always happy and so ready to fuck. She was so beautiful.

I loved her little titties and over the few weeks they had become so sensitive and so responsive that after sucking them and nibbling on her tiny nipples for only a few minutes, I could bring her to orgasm with just a few soft flicks with my finger on her clitoris. She loved it and I could make her orgasm 4 of 5 times before she cried for my cock. Once I put my cock in her minkie or her bummy I could come in a few minutes and she would always orgasm with me. It didn't matter how many times a day we fucked, she came like a freight train every time.

One day as we lay in bed after a morning fuck session, I brought up something that concerned me, something I had been thinking about for a couple of weeks.

"Well I need to talk to you about something really serious, your education"

"Well I can't very well go to school can I now"

"We are going to have to come up with something princess, I don't want you growing up to be an uneducated little girl. I know you are pretty smart but your education is really important"

"I have also been thinking about something else as well and I don't know how to put it so I will just come right out with it"

"I have come to trust you and you me and I want to believe that you don't ever want to go back to your old life and that you would be very content and happy living here with me as your new Daddy"

"Yes Harry, I mean Daddy. I don't ever want to go back to my old life. I love it here with you and I am so serious about my love for you and I enjoy fucking so much, it is incredible and I am just way too happy to want anything else. You treat me so good Daddy and I love you"

"Well then, here is my idea of a plan. I know a guy who lives in Germany and he has always said that he could falsify anything. So I sent him an email and asked him if he could get me and a girl new identities. He wondered why but I told him I was involved in something really deep and didn't want to talk about it. However, he said that he could get new passports, licenses, social security, birth certificates, basically every single document that one would need to start over new somewhere"

"What do you mean Daddy, you want to go live in Germany?"

"No baby girl, but we could sell this farm and move across the country or to another country and you could legally be my daughter and you could legally go to school and nobody would be the wiser other than you are my daughter"

"Oh Daddy, I like that idea and we could have the same names and everything and we could continue like this forever"

"Yes baby girl, we could continue doing what we do now but we would be able to go out shopping together and go to movies and any other thing that you could ever want. We could go on holidays to other countries with nice beaches and stay in fancy hotels and have sex in every one of them and nobody would ever know. I have a lot of money so we will never have to worry about that."

"What do you say angel, do you want to really be Daddy's little girl?"

She turned and kissed me so passionately. 

"Yes Daddy, I would love that so much and I love you so much. I never want to be away from you. I love how you treat me and I love how we make love Daddy"

I loved her so much and even though we had this wonderful relationship, I couldn't help thinking that a change could give her so much more. If we stayed here on the farm she wouldn't be able to go into town in case someone recognized her and called the police and having a 10 year old stuck on a farm not being able to experience life would be a sin.

I called my friend on the phone and we agreed on names, history and all the necessary information required and agreed to send him photos via email. I told him that when he was done to hop on a plane and come visit and I would pick up the tab for everything. I did not want the documents being couriered or mailed. I wanted a personal delivery, his hand to mine. He wanted to do the job for free but I insisted on his regular fee of 15K plus expenses, he was my friend but I had significantly more money that he and I did not want to take advantage of our friendship. He said it would take about three weeks.

I told all this to Susanna and she jumped around like gazelle, her short skirt flying up each time. She hardly wore panties anymore because she always wanted to be ready for me to stick my tongue into her pussy or her bummy and I did that often. I couldn't get enough of her. She was so loving and so beautiful.

The three weeks went by quickly because we were so wrapped up in pleasuring each other we never thought about time. One evening my friend called and said he had booked his flight and would be arriving in three days. He had a return flight back 4 hours later and explained that we would do the transfer in the airport and that he had some very pressing commitments back in Germany and couldn't stay for a visit. It was all just as well, because I would have had a difficult time explaining even though one set of documents was for a girl of 11 years old. He never questioned me on that and anonymity was always his motto. I told him to send me the expenses detail and I would wire the money to his account before he left.

The three days went quickly. I phoned the airport info line and his flight was coming in on time. I kissed Susanna and left for the airport. We sat around the airport departures lounge for almost three hours and sucked back a few beers and then bid each other farewell. I explained to him about what went down with my wife and never once did he question the documents for the little girl. I told him that after about six months with the new identities, we would come to Germany and visit him there.

When I arrived back home, I showed the new documents to Susanna. She was totally shocked that something like this was possible. Our new names were Harry and Susanna Mueller, father and daughter, wife deceased including death certificate. 

Susanna prance around the room singing her new name. I gave her the information I had given to my friend and told her to study it so that we would be prepared should anyone ask.

We spent the rest of the day in bed and the next morning I called real estate agents in three different cities to put the farm up for sale. 

I moved Susanna up to the house, with her new bed, TV and all the other things that were in the secret room. She was so happy.

"Daddy, I really like my room but it is so small compared to my other one and yours is so big, just like your cock"

She chuckled.

"Can I sleep with you in your room from now on?"

"Sure sweety, that would be wonderful, maybe we can move the TV in there then and watch some dirty movies"

"I would like that Daddy"

Chapter Twenty

We made our plans, I sold the truck and basically everything else I had purchased through an auction house and we made plans to move to New Mexico. I always wanted to go to all the South American countries including the Caribbean so that made it close and as well it was nice and hot.

We made our maiden voyage to scope out the situation by driving almost 400 miles to another city in the opposite direction of her parents home and boarded our plane, landed and passed through security without so much as an eye batt. The stewardesses were in love with my little girl and she handled all the questions with amazing intellect. I was so proud to call her my daughter.

We checked into the Hyatt and booked a suite on the 12th floor. It had a huge king size bed and a Jacuzzi tub and we spent the whole night fooling around naked and made love countless times. Susanna was just beside herself and my love for her grew in leaps and bounds. It was mutual and even when we went out, she always held my hand and every opportunity to touch my cock was taken advantage of. Consequently as soon as we got back to the room, it was cloths off and fucking like we had never done it before. I loved her body so much and I could fuck her just like a grown women. She was always ready and loved her orgasms so much that I think she was almost a nymphomaniac about it.

The next morning we went to several real estate agents and laid out what we were looking for. The housing market was pretty soft and some very good deals on some very large houses were available. We spent two weeks enjoying the night life available to minors and we made a deal on a villa on the ocean that cost 575 thousand. I would probably realize almost that from the sale of the farm, so it was a wash purchase. My investments with the insurance money were paying off well, so we were in good shape to be able to enjoy our new life.

A month later we moved, the farm had not been sold yet but the real estate agent was negotiating with two prospective buyers and the only hold up was them needing to sell their old place before they could purchase the farm. I was in no hurry so I instructed my agent to do his best to assist both buyers. The additions I had made to the house and the fence and security system were big selling points to the prospective buyers as was the farm hand suite and my agent said that a bidding war was on between the two prospects. I left it in his hands.

We started out new life as father and daughter and got Susanna enrolled in school, got memberships to a gym and the aquatic center. We went to the pool three times a week and it was always touchy feely in the pool. Many times we had to separate for a few minutes so my hard on would subside. 

As always when we got back home, it was cloths off and straight to the bedroom.

A couple of years went by and a month before she turned 13 she started her period. That of course complicated things but we managed. She now had hips, beautiful hips with the most amazing handles and her dimples seem to get deeper. She put on a few pounds but they made her so voluptuous. Her little titties were now real and she wore a 34B cup bra. She had amazing titties and like when she was younger were so responsive that I still could bring her off just by sucking on them.

A few weeks after her 14th birthday she went on the pill. I wasn't too thrilled about it but she and the doctor convinced me that it would be fine and I relented. At least now we didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant.

Her sex drive seem to accelerate after that and we made love it seemed constantly. I loved it and couldn't get enough of her. Even after 4 years of fucking my little girl, she never failed to get me hard and wanting more. We spent a very good portion of our day lying around pleasuring each other.

We had many conversations over the past few years regarding the future and I had always thought about what would happen when she got older. When she turned 18 I sat down with her to discuss her future plans for university and marriage. She was all gung ho on the university thing but started to cry when we talked about marriage.

"But honey, Daddy is 51 years old and you are only 18. I don't know how many more years I can keep you sexually happy angel but for sure at least another 15. I would love nothing better than to be with you sexually until I die but do you really think you could still be in love with an old man?"

The story was always the same.

"But Daddy, you told me we could be together forever. I don't want another man. I want only to be with you. I don't care if you get old and wrinkled and don't have any teeth, you are mine, my Daddy and I love you and I don't ever want to have this conversation with you again. I know you still have a lot of good years left in you Daddy, you are in good shape physically and you never cease to amaze me with that cock of yours, so let's just drop this OK"

"But angel?"

"There are no buts here Daddy unless of course you count mine and speaking of that do you want to fuck me now?"

"Oh baby girl, come here and show me your pussy"

The End


End file.
